Complicated life
by dawnpet1
Summary: This story explains the complicated love life between Gina Kyle's and Drake Santiago. Will their love last? Will they be happy? Or will they be blessed or destroyed?


_Complicated life_

_Complicated Life _

By: Dawn Palaio

_Prologue_

_Gina Kyle's was a small town southern girl from Georgia, she has dirty blonde hair, elegant blue eyes, and a pearly white smile. Gina always wanted a fairy tale ending to her life and that is what she thought her parents wanted for Gina as well. Gina's parents were short with blonde hair and blue eyes like Gina and they looked very wealthy._

_ Drake Santiago was Gina's complete opposite, he had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he wore braces on his crooked yellow tinged teeth. Drake wanted to be happy, and grow old with one woman who he could always love. Drake's parents had brown hair and blues eyes, but they did not look wealthy at all, by the clothes they wore you could tell they were poor. Drake's mothers name was Cheryl Santiago, and Drakes fathers name was Danny Santiago. _

_ When it was time for Drake and Gina to go to High school, both of their families moved to Jacksonville Florida. _

_In this story I explain the complicated love life between Gina Kyle's and Drake Santiago. Will their love last? Will they be happy? Will they be blessed or destroyed? _

_Chapter 1: Being a Teen_

_Gina went to the same high school as Drake. They had basically all of the same friends, seven classes together, and Drake played on the football team, while Gina cheered them on. _

_ One day Drake invited Gina to meet his parents because Drake cherished Gina, and wanted their friendship to expand. So on Tuesday night Gina arrived at Drakes house, and loved his parents, she thought they were the sweetest people ever. They laughed, played games, talked and ate a wonderful meal. _

_ About a month later Drake invited Gina on their spring family trip to Tennessee. It took Gina forever to get her parents approval, but they finally said yes._

_ "Are you excited?" Drake asked Gina to make conversation. "Of course I am because I have never been to Tennessee before, I am from a southern state, but that's Georgia." Gina said quietly back in a heavy southern accent. "Hey kids we are almost there." Drake's mother said with enthusiasm. "Cool mom." Drake said just to shut his mother up._

_ When they finally arrived at the hotel, they checked in. It was beautiful; it was decorated with hardwood laminate flooring, with gorgeous chandlers hanging from the ceilings, and stained glass windows. When they got up to their room their mouths opened from how amazing it was. The room consisted of three bedrooms. The décor of the room had flower coated walls, with the same laminate floor, but instead of chandeliers there were hanging gorgeous lamps. "So kids what do you want to do?" Drake's father asked. "Anything is good with me." Gina said next. "Can we go mountain climbing?" Drake asked his father. "If that is what you kids want." Drake's father answered back. Both of Drakes parents were afraid of heights but wanted to be strong for their son's possible future girlfriend. _

_ When they got to the mountains they saw how high they were. There was a mentor who told them how to wear the harnesses. They all have to sign wavers so that the mountain climbing place is not responsible if anyone gets hurt. Gina and Drake decided to stark first, they were having the time of their lives until it happened, something horrid. "Ahh!" Gina screamed. Her legs were covered in this nasty gory blood, and her hands were all sweaty from trying to hold her grip. Gina was falling because her harness broke. "I have to save her!" Drake demanded apprehensively. "No Son it is way too dangerous! You could fall!" Drake's parents hollered to their son. "I do not care, she could die!" So Drake decided to grab Gina, and they both went tumbling down. They hit the bottom rock; Drake was more hurt than Gina because he broke her fall. Gina landed right on top of Drake. Drake's parents then rushed down to see how their son was and how Gina was. "Are you guy's ok?" Drake's father yelled with much veneration as they were climbing down. "Ye...ah just some broken bones for me, and maybe some torn tissue." Gina said not realizing Drake was unconscious. "Wait your son is unconscious! Call 9-11!" Gina realized, now worrying for Drakes life. "Ok I am on it. Is he breathing?" Drake's mother asked worrying for her son. "Yes he probably just has a concussion." Gina said back._

_ They all finally arrived at the hospital. Gina was put in a room with a man probably in his forty's, because the hospital had a lot of patients today. "Hey girl how did you get hurt?" Gina's roommate asked her. "I was with my boyfriend and his parent's mountain climbing, my harness broke, then my boyfriend jumped in-front of me to break my fall, and I landed on top of him." Gina said the best way she could remember. "Oh well I wish it was me you fell on." The man said in a creepy voice. "Excuse me?" Gina yelled back. "What? You are an attractive young lady." The man said next. "You pig! I am fifteen and you are like… forty!" Gina shouted back with a raging voice. "What did I say something wrong?" The man asked confused. "No of course not!" Gina yelled sarcastically. The nurse then interrupted. "Sir you are ready to be checked out." The nurse said to the creepy man. Gina was relieved. As the man was leaving the room he decided he wanted to take a gift with him. That gift was Gina. He put her in his suitcase because she was not that big. He told Gina if she screamed at all he would kill her. He then left the hospital without even hesitating. Thankfully she had her phone in her pocket, so she decided to text Drake. "Hey Gina I have to change your arm band." The nurse called out before realizing Gina was missing. "Hey you are Gina's parents right?" The nurse asked Drake's parents. "No we are taking care of her though." Drake's father answered back. "Well… Gina sort of is not in her room and I think her creepy roommate kidnapped her." The nurse said quietly. "Wait my sons phone is buzzing hold that horrible thought!" Drake's mother said in shock. Drake's mother them picked up the phone and read the message out loud. "Help, I was taken by my roommate, he put me in a suitcase, and left. I have no idea were he is taking me!" As Drake's mother read the message aloud she was worrying with fear. "What are we going to do?" Drake's father asked. "I will call the police." Drake's mother said starting to dial the phone. As the phone rang Drake's parents were worrying so much for Gina's life, and theirs._

_Chapter 2: Life or Death_

"_What are you going to do with me?" Gina asked the creepy man. "It is really none of your darn business! Now turn around!" As the man made Gina turn around he put metal handcuffs over her skinny little wrists, and then put a blind fold over her eyes. He grabbed Gina by her tied up hands and tied her up on a chair in the basement. _

_ "What are we going to do?" Drake's mother asked her husband. "We will see honey; the detective is on the way." Drake's father said back trying to act calm. "Hello how are you doing today, I am detective Stan. I heard of a missing persons report for Ms. Gina Kyle's. Tell me everything that happened." The detective demanded. "Ok, we went mountain climbing, and my son fell off the mountain saving Gina. Gina broke her arm, and my son is unconscious right now. When Gina was put in a hospital room, there was a man in there, probably in his forty's, when they man was called to be released he took Gina with him." Drake's father told the detective the best way he could remember. "Ok so you have not heard anything from Gina?" The detective asked next. "Yes on my sons phone she sent us a text that she had been kidnapped." Drake's mother interrupted. "Ok I will have one of my guy's trace the phone and then I will get back to you. Give me your cell phone number." The detective then said starting to head towards the door. _

_ As Gina was tied to the chair she screamed for her life. "Shut up!" The man yelled to Gina. "No let me go!" Gina demanded even though she could barely talk because she was gagged. "You are stuck with me for the rest of your sorry little life! You will never become anything, you will never be anything, you will never see anyone you loved ever again, and in about a month when your family thinks you are dead, you will be forgotten." The man said just to agitate Gina. Gina said nothing more. Her parents always told her if you have nothing nice to say, just don't say anything._

_ "I have found where Gina is!" The detective said cheerfully. When the detective found where Gina was he made Drake's parents stay at the hospital. The detective decided he would go under cover, so he dressed in casual blue jeans, wore a black shaded glasses on his eyes, and a black long-sleeved shirt with a funny saying on it. The reason the detective went under cover was so that he could ease the man to tell him were Gina was. The detective then rang the doorbell and knocked lightly. The man came rushing to the door. "Who is it?" The man asked. "Um I am Stan Sigma, I am your new to the town, but I am your neighbor. I decided I would just bustle around to meet some new people." The detective told the man airily. "Well come on in!" The man said just to be nice, as he went on. Gina was finally being quiet so it was ok. "So when did you move in Stan?" The man asked next. "Actually I moved in yesterday." The detective said back. "What do you do for a living?" The man asked next. "Oh I am a detective." The detective said not realizing he had just blown his cover. "Oh well it was nice meeting you, but um I have some business I have to take care of." The man said trying to kick the detective out. "First I have an important question to ask you." The detective said. "What is it?" The man asked nervously. "Where is Gina Kyle's?" The detective asked with anger. "Why should I tell you?" The man asked just to stall. "Where is Gina? I want to know, and I want to know now!" The detective asked/ demanded pulling out his gun. "Follow me, and I will show you!" The man said with fear of getting shot. The detective followed him. They finally got where Gina was tied up. "Untie her now!" The detective demanded. "Why should I? Maybe I should just kill her?" The man asked to agitate the detective. Drake then came running in. "Do not touch her!" Drake yelled. "Oh you must be Gina's boyfriend right? She has very amiss taste in men." The man said knowing he was in for some fun. "Shut up now and give me Gina!" Drake demanded. As Drake was yelling at the man, the man decided to pull out a knife, and hold it to Gina's throat. "Leave now or Gina dies!" The man said crucially. "Drake just leave I will try to negotiate with the man." The detective demanded. "I will not leave without Gina!" Drake cried. "So I guess you want her dead? Is that so? Well you are a great boyfriend." The man said to agitate drake as he pushed the sharp blade into Gina's throat. "Ok fine I will leave, but it she is dead when I come back in, then you die to!" Drake threatened as he saw an open door in the back. "Why don't you leave also detective it will be better for all of us!" The man demanded as Drake entered from the back door with a gun. "I told you to leave her alone!" Drake shouted. "Drake take the shot now, and shoot this man!" The detective yelled. Drake had one clear shot. With that one bullet he could either shoot Gina by accident, or the man. He was trying to aim towards the man of course. "Bang!" The gun rang out, and the man and Gina fell to the floor. "Gina are you ok?" Drake asked in shock. "Yes I am fine, because of you!" Gina said back. "I am sorry I got you into this." Drake said apologetically hoping that Gina would forgive him. "It is not your fault. You saved my life." Gina said back with a small smile._

_ The detective then took the man to the hospital, where he was handcuffed to a bed. Once the man recovered, he would be going to prison for a long time. He had to pay for what he did to Gina. _

_ Gina and Drake arrived home from Tennessee the next day. Gina sat her parents down and she told them the whole story. Gina's parents were very strict so when she told them that she was kidnapped they freaked out. "I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kyle's." Drake's father said apologetically. "You may be sorry but our little angel could have been killed! So drake you will not be able to Gina again!" Gina's father said angrily. "But daddy it was not their fault. If you want to point fingers, and play the blame game, blame yourself." Gina argued. "How is this my fault?" Gina's father asked confused. "You are the one who always tried to convince me to face my fears. I had a fear of heights so I decided to listen to my father and face my fears." Gina said almost crying. "You must think you are so glib Gina. I want Drake and his parents out, and I want them out now!" Gina's father yelled. "But dad!" Gina said sounding like a child. "No buts, I never want you seeing this boy ever again." Gina's father said meaning it. "If I can not talk to Drake, then I do not want to speak to anyone!" Gina cried as she ran to her bedroom. Drake tried to fix things with Eric by telling him how he saved Gina's life, but he had no luck. "I will see Gina no matter what!" Drake yelled as he was walking out the door. "Over my dead body!" Gina's father yelled back even more agitated than before._

_ Gina's father had the type of job where he was home all day and gone all night. So Gina and Drake would sneak out at night and hang out._

_ It was now their senior prom and they wanted to go together but because of Gina's father's hatred toward Drake that was hard. So Drake decided to ask his cousin to pretend to be Gina's date. "Finally alone!" Gina said cheerfully. Drake agreed and then escorted Gina to Prom. Gina and Drake stayed at the prom until nine, and then they went to an old abandoned library, they were sitting browsing the scenery until there eyes met, they leaned in close, and shared their first kiss. After the kiss they talked for a while losing track of time. Gina's parents were probably worried sick. "Why don't you give your parents a call?" Drake suggested. Gina grabbed her cell phone to call her dad. "Hey dad it's me Gina, I am ok, and still on my date. Gina said. Gina then turned around because she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her father standing angrily over her. "You disobeyed me Gina!" Gina's father said angrily. "I am sorry dad I hat to!" Gina yelled back. They fought all night long until the next day Drake found a document addressed to him. He read the document aloud. "Dear Drake Dylan Santiago, This note is here to inform you that you are restrained form seeing Gina Marie Kyle's." Drake dropped the paper out of his hand. Drake wanted to cry. He had to think of what to do next. _

_Chapter3: Getting Gina back_

_Every time Drake read the paper over he had a bitter look in his face. If Drake snuck out with Gina again he would be sent to prison, which would destroy his whole future. "How did I let this happen?" Drake asked himself nearly screaming. He then ran to his room and slammed the door shut. "Drake honey…what's the matter?" Drake's mother asked looking very abashed. "It is nothing mom, I want to be alone!" Drake said back to his mother bitterly. "Come on dear talk to me!" Drake's mother demanded. "You do not get it mom! You and dad had it easy!" Drake yelled next. "You do not get it Drake, your father and I had trouble getting married." Drake's mother said not. Drake now knew it was story time. "I am not going to get into the whole story but your father nearly died when we first met. We got into a car crash and I was a miracle." Drake's mother explained as she went on. "If you really want Gina then you are going to have to fight for it." Drakes mother said next. "Thanks mom!" Drake then said. _

_ Drake then left and ran to Gina's house. He climbed up the roof, and knocked on Gina's bedroom window. "Drake?" Gina asked confused. "Yeah Gina it's me… I had to see you!" Drake said pulling out flowers. "Gina, who is up there?" Gina's father asked angrily. "No one dad!" Gina yelled back. But it was too late, Gina's father came in. "I am calling the police!" Gina's father said with much agitation. "No dad, please." Gina said crying. "He broke the law Gina!" Gina's father yelled back. "If you call the police on Drake… this will be the last time I ever speak to you!" Gina threatened. "I am tired of the threats Gina! I am also tired of how this boy is tearing out family apart! You vaguely talk to your mother and me any more, and on the other hand you are not the same girl you used to be. I miss you Gina!" Gina's father said getting teary eyed. "I love you, but I am adult now, so let me live my life, and do what I want to do." Gina said softly. "You know what; I have to call the police Gina…. I am sorry." Gina's father stated. "Me to dad…me to!" Gina said in tears._

_ About a month later all the charges were dropped on the retraining order, because of there age. To celebrate Gina and Drake moved to Los Angelo's, where they bought a little one story house. Gina and Drake both started working and they bought a dog. The dog had brown fur, and a curvy tail. They named the dog Rascal. That dog meant the world to Gina and Drake. They would take Rascal on family walks together and even go to the local dog park. It was not until a month later that Gina actually spoke with her mother._

_ "Gina dear, I need to talk to you…so call me when you get this message, it is urgent!" Gina's mother said on Gina's answering machine. When Gina arrived home from work Drake was sitting on the bed quietly. "Honey I need you to sit down." Drake said softly. "What's going on Drake?" Gina asked nervously. "When I arrived home the answering machine was beeping, your mother left a message to call her. Long story short I called her and your father had a major heart attack." Drake explained with tears in his eyes. "Oh my goodness, how did this happen?" Gina asked in tears. "Well…um your mother said there was really no cause that they know of. We are going to have to fly to Florida though." Drake explained softly._

_ So Drake and Gina finally got on the Plane. Gina was weeping in Drakes arms the whole way. "Are you ok Gina?" Drake asked with sympathy. "No I am not. If he dies before I get there, I will never forgive myself!" Gina said nearly throttling on each word. "This is not your fault Gina!" Drake stated. "I know the heart attack is not my fault, but when I left my father a month ago I did not even say a sincere goodbye." Gina said next. "Your father has, and always will know that you love him!" After Drake said those words, Gina placed her head under Drakes arm leaning on his stomach. Gina was really scared for her father's life. _

_ They finally arrived in Florida and went straight to the hospital. "Wait Drake…maybe you should wait outside. At least let me go in first." Gina demanded. "Ok I understand." Drake said with sympathy. _

_ So Gina decided she would go into her father's room, before she entered the room she ran into her mother. "Gina you actually showed up, I did not think your nitwit of a boyfriend would tell you what I told him on the phone." Gina's mother said harshly to Gina. "Give him some credit mom; I am not here to fight!" Gina said brutally back. "Well your to late your father is dead! You can not cry on my shoulder so why don't you go cry on Drakes! This is your entire fault Gina! You killed your father!" Gina's mother said to Gina with much anger. "You are the one that drove him to his death you are the one that made his life stressful, and you are most definitely the reason my father is dead! I have always told him to divorce you!" Gina yelled back crying. "Get out Gina!" Gina's mother demanded. "No mom I am going to see my father, if you like it or not!" Gina yelled._

_ Gina then went by her father's bed side. He was not dead yet, but he was on life support. "Dad… I am so sorry how things had ended between you and I, I wish I would have said goodbye a better way… I love you dad, maybe I did not show it or say it enough, but I truly love you. You gave me the best childhood anyone could ever dream of having. Now I will let you rest in piece. I love you." That was all Gina could say until the nurse interrupted. "I am sorry, but your mother just signed the papers to take your father off of life support." The nurse said softly. "Of course she did, my mother has always wanted my father dead!" Gina said crying. "I am truly sorry Ms. Kyle's." The nurse said next. _

_ Gina did not say another word, she just ran to the lobby of the hospital and sobbed hysterically in Drakes arms. "He died! He did not even make it to the hospital alive, he was on life support, when I said goodbye!" Gina said choking on her words. "I am so sorry Gina, is there anything at all I could do to make it better?" Drake asked with sympathy. "Thank you, but the only thing I would want right now… is my father." Gina answered back. "Oh look what we have her, an idiotic girl, crying to her boyfriend that got her father killed…some daughter you are!" Gina's mother yelled. "Leave Gina alone, I happen to be a great boyfriend to her. I did not murder your husband, it is no body's fault, stuff happens like this all the time." Drake said defensively. "I am writing you two off, it is like I do not even have a daughter anymore!" Gina's mother said walking out the door._

_ That night at the hotel Gina could not stop crying. "I am still terribly sorry Gina." Drake said quietly. "I have lost both of my parents in one day." Gina said with more tearing forming in her eyes. "I am so sorry Gina but this was not your fault. Your mother went berserk on you." Drake stated. "Please do not call my mother berserk…I know she is but if something happened to her I would not forgive myself." Gina stated. "I know she is your mother, but you do not deserve to be treated like that. Your father died for god sakes, and your mother just treats you like your to blame? I will not stand for that!" Drake said next. "You are being over protective like my father was, just shut up!" Gina demanded. "Fine I was just trying to help!" Drake yelled walking away. "You're really trying to fight with me now? Well get out! I do not need anyone; I will be fine on my own!" Gina said to Drake with much anger. "You really want me to leave I will!" Drake yelled walking out slamming the door behind him. _

_ Gina started to cry even more, she just kicked out the love of her life. "Why did I just do that?" Gina thought to herself. "I let my emotions get the best of me, and I just let the love of my life leave? I am so idiotic!" Gina said aloud in a low whisper. "I have to go find Drake! I really hope that it is not to late!" Gina said opening the door, realizing Drake was standing there. "I am so sorry Drake, I let my emotions get the best of me, it won't happen again. If you still want to leave I understand." Gina said. "Ok goodbye!" Drake said. "What you are really leaving?" Gina asked. "I am only pulling your sting. I am not going to let one fight ruin everything we have. I love you so much Gina!" Drake said meaning it. "Oh Drake I love you to!" Gina said pulling Drake into a hug, and then kissed him._

_ They finally got home the next day. They picked up Rascal from the dog sitter. When they go to the house Gina decided to take a nap. Drake had to go to the store to pick up a few items, for a romantic dinner he was planning to make Gina. _

_ When he got to the store he bought some steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes. He had one more place to stop before he arrived home. Drake stared to cook around four and it was ready by six, he awoke Gina and told her about the dinner. "Wow you went all out." Gina said glancing around the room. Drake set the room up with beautiful décor, he had an ivory table cloth on the table, with a lit candle, and two glasses of the best wine. They sat ant talked for a while until Drake interrupted by leaving the room. When he returned he had a speech for Gina. "Gina I have loved you since the fist day I saw you. You are amazing, smart, and gorgeous, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and so with all that said will you marry me Gina?" Drake asked._

_Chapter 4: Answers_

"_Oh Drake, I do not know what to say" Gina said in shock. "You could say yes I suppose." Drake suggested impatiently waiting with a smile. "I do not want to marry you though." Gina said. "What…why?" Drake asked curiously. "Well if I marry you, then Rascal will be left out." Gina said smiling. "We could buy him a girl-friend, or something…he will live." Drake said next looking like he wanted to cry. "Ok I can not take this more…yes, I am only pulling your string, I will marry you Drake!" Gina said cheerfully. "That is fantastic…I love you Gina, and I promise I will for the rest on my life!" Drake said meaning it. Drake then decided he would call his parents. Drake had not seen them since he broke the news about Gina and him running away together.. "Hey mom and dad how are you?" Drake asked. "I am good how are you? How is Gina?" Drake's mother asked. "We are fantastic. Our lives are great, Gina and I both have jobs, we have a dong, and we also are getting married." Drake said next. "What... When?" Drake's mother l asked with excitation. "We have not set a date yet, but I was thinking that you and dad could help us with that?" Drake said/asked. "Of course, we would be honored to help! "Drake's mother said next. "Great…so what date should we set?" Drake asked. "Well with all of the holidays coming up, you should have it in the beginning of next year." Drake's mother suggested. Gina then picked up the other phone to say hello. "Hello, how are you guys?" Gina asked politely. "We are doing a whole lot better now that we heard the fantastic news!" How about you?" Drake's mother answers/asked. "Hanging in there, anyway it is all about wedding planning now!" Gina said. "Absolutely…so how is the date of January 29__th__, of next year sound?" Drake's mother asked "Why that date? It is not bad, I was just wondering?" Gina asked next. Now it was just Gina and Cheryl on the phone. "That is my mother and fathers wedding anniversary, that is also mine and my husbands. So I guess it is sort of a tradition if Drake and you use that date." Drake's mother answered. _

_ So Gina and Drake were going to get married on 29__th,__ 2002. They had a lot of planning to do for the next three months. _

_ Those months flew by so quickly for Gina and Drake. They had all of the holiday's that they spent with Drakes parents._

_ It was now December and time to do dress and tux shopping. All of the invitations were sent out a, and answered. They booked a cruise ship to New Mexico. _

_ Gina go a dress that was high on her neck, with a long and bouffant bottom. As while Drake bought a tux with, a white shirt, a black tie, black slacks, and shinny black shoes. _

_ It was now their wedding day. Both Gina and Drake were so nervous. They both got in place and the music started playing. The crowed stood up, and then came Gina. She walked slowly down the aisle. She finally reached Drake and Started to weep. "What is wrong Gina?" Drake asked as the music stopped. "I am so happy. But my father was not here to walk me down the aisle." Gina said softly. "I am sorry Gina, I love you, I bet your father is looking down at you right now so happy." Drake said to cheer Gina up. _

_ Now that the chatting is over let's get on with the wedding." The Priest demanded. "Does anyone object to this wedding?" The Priest asked. "No… ok let us move on. We are gathered here today to celebrate and honor the marriage of Gina Kyle's, and Drake Santiago." The priest said. Now it was time for Drake and Gina to say their wedding vows. "Ok Drake now it is time to say your wedding vows." The priest said as he went on. "Drake Santiago, will you have this women to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in heath, and forsaking others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall life?" The Priest asked Drake. "I do." Drake said back. "Gina Kyle's will you have this man to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, and forsaking others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked Gina. "I do." Gina answered softly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The Priest said as Gina and Drake started kissing. They then both ran down the aisle happily married._

_ Later that evening they had an amazing party, with dancing, food, games, and prizes. The party started at six, and ended at eleven. After the party was over Drake and Gina decided to go back to their hotel room, after saying their goodbye's. _

_ "I am the happiest women in the world!" Gina stated. "Me to…well the happiest man in the world, I love you so much!" Drake said next. They talked for hours, not going to sleep until about three in the morning, they were truly so happy together as a family. Drake, Gina and little Rascal._

_ When they arrived home, they both decided to wait on a honey-moon because they were out money. Gina decided she would go to the local community college to be a nurse. Drake kept his job for a while, but he was thinking about going to get his teaching degree. _

_ About two years after they had gotten married, they were settled in again. Gina finished school early, and is now a Registered nurse, as while Drake had gotten his teaching degree._

_ They were both happy with their lives, but something was missing. They felt an empty piece in there life. "Hey Gina, can I talk to you for a second?" Drake yelled out as Gina and rascal came running in. "What is it Drake? Are you ok?" Gina asked nervously. "I am fine. We have had the best two years together as a family, you rascal, and I…so what I am trying to say is, I want to expand on that, and make an even bigger family." Drake said next. "I would love to start a family with you I was waiting for you to ask." Gina said back._

_ It was set now; they started to try to make a family. They were so happy; they really wanted this to work out. They were the happiest couple ever; at least that is what they thought. _

_ About two weeks later around six o'clock at night when Gina arrived home from work, she went up to Drake wile he was taking a short nap. Gina leaned in close to Drakes ear, and whispers softly, "I am pregnant Drake, out family is just beginning!"_

_Chapter 5: Big Plans_

_Drake then opened his eyes quickly, making sure he heard his wife right. "What are you serious? You are having a baby?" Drake asked with excitement. "Yes I am having a baby… well I am not having a baby we are having a baby Drake." Gina stated smiling. "This is wonderful Gina. I am going to be a father, and you are going to be a mother!" Drake said next with enthusiasm. Drake then leaned up and kissed his wife on the lips. "I love you so much Gina, and out little baby!" As Drake told Gina he loved her, rascal jumped on the bed next to them feeling a bit jealous._

_ Now at the end of Gina's first month of being pregnant, she started vomiting every morning, feeling tired ruing work, and of course having mood swings, people had to watch what they said around her. Gina had doctor's appointments every two weeks with her doctor to see how everything was going with the baby. _

_ One morning at nine or so Gina and Drake, got a call on the answering machine from the doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Gina Santiago, I have to inform you about something with the baby, come as soon as you get this message!" The doctor said firmly. When Gina and Drake both arrived home from work they heard the message._

_ When they arrived at the doctors office they were so nervous, they really did not know what to expect. "Dr. Samantha…is everything ok with this baby?" Gina asked with fear. "You baby is perfectly healthy, but you are not having just one baby…you and your husband are having twins!" The nurse said with enthusiasm. "What…are you serious? This is amazing!" Gina asked/ yelled. "Would you and your husband like to know the gender and if it is identical twins?" The nurse asked. Drake and Gina both decided that they really wanted to find out now. "OK so as you can see in the sonogram the eggs look fairly similar, your twins are going to be identical, and you are having one boy and one girl." The nurse explained. "That is amazing!" Gina and Drake both said with Joy._

_ When they arrived home that night they were looking up baby names online. "How about Jasmine and Jake?" Drake asked. "We could use those names I guess." Gina said back not really liking the idea. "How about we think about another choice." Drake suggested seeing his wife's facial expression. "Good thinking." Gina said back relieved. They were sitting there for hours trying to figure out good names, until they came up with two agreeable names. Gina and Drake decided on Madison for the girl and Mason for the boy._

_ Gina was so excited about the babies coming, but part of her was doleful because, she wanted her parents to be involved, but obviously that will not happen. "Hey Drake, can you come here for a moment?" Gina asked. "Sure, one moment." Drake said back. He then walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Gina. "What's up?" Drake asked nervously. "I…um was thinking… I should um…sort of go and see…my mother." Gina said back slowly. "So you are asking my opinion?" Drake asked. "Yes, should I tell my mother about the babies?" Gina asked back. "It is really up to you. You might get upset again though." Drake said calmly. "I am willing to take that chance, even though she was a big jerk to me , she has the right to know, that she is going to be a grandmother." Gina said next. "It is totally up to you, we could start driving in the morning." Drake said back. "No, I have to go alone. Besides you can stay with Rascal. My mother hates you already; you do not want to make it worse. So I will be leaving tonight!" Gina stated. _

_ It was not six p.m. and Gina was getting ready to leave. "How long will you be gone honey?" Drake asked. "I do not know…maybe three to four days. As long as I need to talk with my mother, she does not even know that we are married. I love you Drake, but I have to do this." Gina said softly. Drake said I love you back and then Gina left._

_ Gina finally arrived in Florida. Standing in front her parents house, she was nervous by how things were going to go today. Gina rang the door bell and a man answered the door. "May I help you?" The man asked. "Yes I am looking for Mrs. Kyle's." Gina said very confused about a man at her mother's house. "Well she is at work right now. But may I ask who you are?" The man asked next. "I am Gina Santiago; I am Mrs. Kyle's daughter! Who are you sir?" Gina asked politely. "Your mother never told me she had children, well she actually really never told me about her past at all." The man said next, very confused. "Well I am her only daughter, she probably did not tell you that because she hates me!" Gina stated. "Why does she hate you?" The man asked next. "Well, when I was a teenager I met the love of my life, and to this day we are together. Anyway my father disapproved, but I did not care I really wanted to be with this man, so my father and I had a huge fight about it and so I walk out on my parents. Then about a month later when I think I have my life back together my father dies, leaving my mother to be a widow." Gina explained. "Oh my…I am so sorry, now I understand why your mother did not tell me about any of this!" the man said in shock. "You never told me your name sir." Gina stated. "Oh I am sorry my name I Jerry colander." The man said back. Gina and the man were sitting for hours talking about their lives, until Gina's mother's car pulled up. "Hello mom." Gina said softly. "What are you doing here? I thought I wrote you of?" Gina's mother asked bitterly. "Give her a chance!" Jerry shouted. "I really have a lot to tell you mom, please give me that chance!" Gina demanded. "Ok fine Jerry can I have a couple of minutes with my daughter?" Gina's mother asked. Jerry then left to the room and Gina started talking. "The day I left the hospital I was devastated mom, I felt like I had just lost both of my parents, I regret every abrasive word I said to you mom… I love you." Gina said with tears in her eyes. "You think you can just come here and apologize up and down, and I will just forgive you? I know you have something else to tell me, because you would not come all the way to Florida just to tell me this. So what else do you need?" Gina's mother asked bitterly next. "Well for starters Drake and I have been married for about two years now!" Gina shouted back. "Oh yeah I heard from his worthless parents… thanks for the invite!" Gina's mother yelled sarcastically next. "You would not have came mom, I know it and so do you! Oh and one more thing, I think you should know that you are going to be a grandmother of twins! But I guess you won't want to be part of their life!" Gina shouted back. "You're so idiotic. Having you as my child was the worst thing I ever did!" Gina's mother shouted next to hurt Gina. "I regret coming here, now I am writing you off mom, I hate you!" Gina screamed running out the door slamming it behind her, not even glancing back._

_ Gina decided to then go to Drakes parents' house. She was so upset, the last few sentences of that conversation is what was driving Gina crazy. Especially her mother saying she regrets having Gina. "Hello Gina, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is everything ok with you Drake and the twins?" Drake's mother asked nervously. "Everything is fine. I came to Florida to talk with my mother, and all she did was yell at me some more. She told me that having me as her daughter was the worst thing she ever did, so I told her I was writing her off, and I told her I hated her." Gina explained softly. "Oh my…how can your mother say such harsh words to you?" Drake's mother asked. "Well because my mother hates me!" Gina said crying. Drake's mother and Gina talked for about another ten minutes until Gina decided to leave, she just wanted to go back to her hotel room, and be alone for a few days' to cool off._

_ Jerry colander knocked on Drakes door to have a word with him. Drake opened the door, and unlike Gina, Drake realized who it was. Jerry Collander the man Gina's mother was dating was the man who kidnapped Gina when she was a child. "What the hell do you think you are doing her?" Drake asked angrily. "What I am doing her is I finally have found where you live and I wanted to apologize to you for what happened in the past. So I guess what I am trying to say is I am truly sorry." Jerry stated. "How did you get out of prison?" Drake asked Jerry not wanting to accept his apology. "When the detective arrested me he did not have a clear statement, and he did not read me my Miranda rights. So I only got a year in prison." The man stated. "What took you so long to come?" Drake asked next. "Well for one thing I did not want to face you guy's because I was abashed of how I acted. Another reason is because I did not know where you guy's lived. I found out where you guys lived when Gina came to visit her mother, I ran into her at the door, because I am dating her mother, Gina did not recognize me so I let her tell me her whole life story, and I did not say who I was." Jerry answered softly. "What you were near my pregnant wife? Is she ok?" Drake asked apprehensively. "Your wife is perfectly fine physically, but mentally Gina is a wreck, her mother told her that she regrets having her as her daughter, and that is was the worst thing she ever did. So Gina started to cry, and she then told her mother that she hated her." Jerry explained. "I want you to take me to Florida so I can talk some sense into Gina's mother. That's how you can repay Gina and I." Drake demanded. _

_ Jerry agreed to take Drake to Florida. On the way there Drake called Gina on the phone. "Gina dear I am on my way to Florida to see your mother, and then I will come and see you, so stay where you are." Drake demanded. "How did you hear about what happened?" Gina asked. "Long story, I can not talk right now though…I love you." Drake said meaning it. _

_ The next morning_

_ They finally arrived at Gina's mother's house and they went in. "What is that bastard doing here?" Gina's mother asked angrily. "I am here to tell you, that the man you are dating was the one who kidnapped Gina when she was a teenager." Drake said. "Is he telling the truth Jerry?" Gina's mother asked curiously. "Yes, but when I asked you out I did not know that you were Gina's mother." The man said defensively. "It is ok because I wish you would have killed her that day…so thank you Jerry." Gina's mother said meaning it. "You are berserk witch. You made Gina's life turn to hell!" Drake yelled. "Shut up you jerk of a man... do not talk to my girl friend like that!" Jerry demanded. "Your family is so berserk; I hope you both are felicitous to how you treated Gina! I am going now!" Drake yelled until Gina's mother pulled out a bat and Jerry pulled out a knife. "You're not going anywhere!" Gina's mother yelled. Drake then decided he would speed dial Gina when they locked him in a closet. "Hello." Gina said. "I am locked in a closet at your mother's house, call the cops. Both Jerry and Your mother captured me." Drake said in a whisper. "Were you just on the phone?" Jerry asked with anger. "No… just let me go now!" Drake cried. "Ha you're so funny; I will probably die from laughing at your obnoxious jokes." Jerry said sarcastically. Jerry then took Drakes phone and slammed it against the wall. "I thought you wanted to apologize for everything?" Drake asked. "That was before you treated my girl friend like crap!" Jerry answered back._

_ As Jerry and Drake were talking, the detective barged in. "Where is Drake Santiago?" The detective asked firmly. Jerry and Samantha brought the detective to where Drake was. "Hand him over to me now!" The detective demanded. "Ok fine!" Jerry said sarcastically. Jerry then took his big sharp edge blade out and stabbed it into Drake's stomach flesh, blood came dripping out and Drake passed out. The detective knocked down Jerry. "Mr. Collander and Mrs. Kyle's you are both under arrest for the assault and kidnapping of Drake Santiago. You _

_Have the right to remain silent , anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law., you have the right o an attorney, if you can not afford one , one will be appointed to you. Do you both under stand your rights?" The detective stated/ asked. "Yes sir!" Samantha and Jerry both answered. The detective took them to another detective's car to take them to prison. "Mr. Santiago are you ok?" The detective asked as Drake opened his eyes a little. "Call…ambulance." Drake whispered. Drake was gagging, and cloaking on his own gory red blood. Drake was stabbed in the chest, just missing his heart. _

_ The detective took Drake to the hospital, and called Gina. "Oh my goodness is he going to be ok?" Gina asked worried. "I am the doctor, Drake needs surgery." The doctor said softly. "He will be ok though right?" Gina asked weeping. "We will try out best, but he lost a lot of blood." The doctor stated. "Put me in a chair and draw some blood from me…Drake and I have the same blood type!" Gina demanded. "Ma'am in your condition you are not eligible to give blood." The doctor stated next. "The surgeon I working on his now ma'am so calm down." The doctor said getting a little agitated. "Do not tell me to freaking calm down when my husband's life is at stake!" Gina yelled. The doctor then walked away not saying another word. He was a doctor so he could not tell Gina off, so he just walked away quietly._

_ About three hours later another doctor came up to Gina to talk to her about Drake. "How is he?" Gina asked anxiously. "The surgery went well. Drake is still unconscious but he is going to be ok." The doctor stated. "Thank goodness, thank you so much!" Gina screamed hugging the doctor._

_ Gina finally got to see Drake after her woke up. They talked for hours, talking about way's to be safe._

_ About two day's later Drake got released, they went home and both went back to their Norman work schedule. Gina started working a double shift and Drake was busy with the end of the school year coming up._

_ One cold Tuesday night Gina was about in her seventh month of being pregnant she was not feeling right. Her stomach was killing her. Drake was not home because he had to go to the school board to get evaluated. "Ouch!" Gina screamed. "Oh no I think…the babies are coming!" Gina yelled to herself in agony. "I…need Drake!" Gina screamed next now laying on the floor not able to stand up. It was pouring rain outside so there was poor cell phone reception. "9-11 what's your emergency?" Gina was now on the phone with 9-11. "I am going into labor, I can not move, I am stuck at home alone!" Gina screamed in shock. "We will get an ambulance right out to you… just stay calm and breathe." 9-11 demanded. Drake was still not home._

_ The ambulance arrived fifteen minutes later. "The roads are backed up ma'am, I have a nurse and a doctor is here just keep breathing." Gina listened to all of the instructions_

_ About two hours later the babies were born. Gina was still in pain but happier than ever. The babies were perfectly healthy. "Gina oh my goodness!" Drake said nearly speechless. He was soaked from the rain. "Oh a Drake come here and look at our babies." Gina said nearly crying. "They are beautiful Gina." The doctor then interrupted. "We have to get them to the hospital to see a pediatrician, they are preemie babies. They look healthy but just to make sure." The doctor stated._

_ They all arrived at the hospital. "Your babies are perfectly healthy, but you have to stay here a couple of nights just to be safe." The doctor stated. "Ok thank you so much." Gina said cheerfully. "I am so sorry Gina that I was not there for you when you needed me. Drake said. "Oh it is ok…it was raining, and you were at a meeting." Gina said with forgiveness._

_ The two day's flew by so quickly. They left the hospital with the twins. When Gina and Drake arrived home they found Drake's parents had thrown them a surprise party. "Welcome home!" Drake's parents shouted running up to the babies. "The twins are so adorable!" Drake's mother screeched. "Thank you mom, but they are their own individuals." Drake stated next. "Did you come up with middle names for Mason and Madison?" Drake's father asked. "Yeah for little Madison it is, Madison Marie Santiago, and for little Mason it is, Mason Michael Santiago." Gina said next smiling. "They are absolutely beautiful!" Drake's mother screeched again._

_ Later that night after Drake's parents left, Gina and Drake set up the baby cribs. "You know Drake; we are truly the luckiest people in the world right now. We have the perfect marriage, the perfect dog, the perfect house, and two of the most wonderful kids. My family wanted me to have a fairy tale, which is most definitely what this life is!" Gina stated smiling. _

_Chapter6: Blessed Or Destroyed?_

_Gina was forced to stay away from work for the next month. She did not care though because she got paid. Drake and Gina took turns at night taking care of the babies when they cried. "You know honey maybe we should hire a baby sitter so we can go out alone sometimes." Drake suggested. "You really think that awe should leave one-week year old babies alone with total strangers?" Gina asked. "Well we could interview people and do background checks on them."_ _Drake suggested next. "I guess we could do that, but don't you think that we should buy a bigger house? Do not get me wrong this house is perfect for the two of us, but with the babies and the dog, don't you think we should buy a bigger house?" Gina asked. "Do we really have the money for that right now? Also we both would have to leave our jobs and start all over." Drake asked/said. "We both have extra money now, and I think if we mobbed back to Florida, your parents could be out babysitter." Gina stated. "Florida sounds amazing. I think we could do this!" Drake said with excitement. "So that is it we are moving, this is so exciting, let's call your parents!" Gina demanded. _

_ "Hello Drake how are you?" Drake's mother asked Drake. "I am amazing; I have some news for you though." Drake stated. "Good or bad?" Drake's mother asked curiously. "It is good news, Gina, Rascal, Mason, Madison, and I are all moving back to Florida!" Drake said with excitement. "This is amazing, but what made you both decide on this?" Drake's mother asked. "Well when Mason and Madison grow older, they will want their own room, also if guests stay over we will have enough room." Drake stated. Drake and his mother then talked for about another ten minutes until hanging up the phone._

_ About a month later when the babies were one-month, Gina and Drake stared looking for a house wile they packed. They would take every other weekend to shop for houses. Gina and Drake really wanted to find the perfect home._

_ The babies were now five month's old when they all as a family were setting into their new two stories home. The house was a lightly shade of brown, it was in a development so all of the houses in the area looked fairly similar. "This place is amazing Gina!" Drake said smiling. "Isn't it. Gina said back as there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Gina asked." It is your neighbor from down the street; I want to welcome you to the neighborhood!" The girl at the door was named Cassie. She had bushy brown curly hair, darling brown eyes, and tan Puerto Rican skin that was very shiny. Cassie was not fat, or skinny, she was married, but her and her husband did not have children. "Hello I am Cassie Wilmerton, welcome to Florida!" Cassie said cheerfully. "Thank you for your welcome, would you like to come in?" Gina asked politely. "Sure, I have no other friends on the block; everyone is mostly quiet around here." Cassie said next in a lower voice. "Drake we have company!" Gina yelled up the stairs. "Is it my parents?" Drake asked. "No it is one of our neighbors; she is welcoming us to the neighborhood." Gina yelled back. Drake then came down the stairs with the babies. He handed Mason to Gina, so he could shake hands with Cassie. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Cassie!" Cassie screeched. "I am Drake; it is a pleasure to meet you to!" Drake said back politely. Gina and Cassie talked for hours until there was another know on the door, but this time it was louder. "Cassie get out here now!" The mysterious man said angrily. "I have to go Gina that is my husband, he is usually very nice but he just got fired from his job, so he is a little ticked off." Cassie said softly running out the door._

_ Gina did not argue with the girl, but on the other had Gina felt sorry for Cassie, Her husband seemed like he controlled her. Maybe it was because he had gotten fired from his job. Gina then came up with an idea. "Hey Drake… can you come here please?" Gina asked. "Sure what is up?" Drake asked as he ran into the living room. "I did not mean to shout like that, I am sorry, but I think Cassie Wilmerton could be out babysitter, don't you think?" Gina said/ asked. "We just met her, she seems really nice, but I have met girls like her, they act all nice and then stab you in the back." Drake stated. "Oh come on Drake, you have to start trusting people other than your family. I think it would be a good thing if Cassie came here to baby-sit. Gina said. "I guess you are right, it is just a thing I have, I have always had trust issues, I take after my father with that." Drake said just to agree with Gina._

_ Gina and Drake then offered Cassie the Job. "This is wonderful!" Cassie said with excitement. "Thank you guy's so much/I am sorry for yelling before I was just agitated about what had happened with my job." Cassie's husband said it a calmer tone then before. Gina and Drake finally got a better look at the man. He was handsome, tall, with brown hair that smelled like axe, and green eyes. He actually seemed pretty nice, but Gina and Drake figured that he had anger issues. _

_ Gina and Cassie then went into the kitchen with the twins, and Drake and Cassie's husband went on the porch for a beer. "So what is your name?" Drake asked. "Sam…Sam Wilmerton." S__am answered. "Oh that's cool, how long have you and Cassie been living here?" Drake asked next just to make conversation. "Well actually we moved here only two months ago…I rescued Cassie from her berserk parents. What made you and Gina move to Florida?" Sam said/asked. "We originally both came from Florida, Gina and I had it hard actually getting together. We both went to the same High school and when Gina's parents disapproved of me, Gina and I decided to run a way together to Los Angelo's. About a month after we ran away together we found out Gina's father had died from a heart attack. Gina's mother Samantha then blamed Gina for the whole thing. A man who kidnapped Gina when she was a kid, started to date Gina's mother and they both kidnapped me. Now they both remain in prison. After all of this crap happening, I wanted my parents to try and help us, so we moved here." Drake answered. "Wow!" Was all Sam could think to say. _

_ Gina and Cassie were sitting in the kitchen with the twins until they had to be changed. "I use to have little brothers an sisters so I can change one of your babies if you wanted." Cassie implied. "Sure thank you, you could change Mason, he cooperates better." Gina said back. "He is so cute….they both are, I am so lucky I am able to baby-sit them." Cassie said cheerfully. "Thank you so much." Gina said back as she went on. "Do you and Sam ever plan on having children?" Gina asked. "We want to but I can not have children." Cassie answered softly. "Oh I did not know… I am so sorry." Gina said with sympathy. "It is ok we might think about adopting or, having a person be our sergeant one day. But we really do not have the money right now." Cassie said next. "Oh I just realized Drake's mother and father are expecting us in ten minutes, we have to go! Drake let's go!" Gina lied. "Is everything ok?" Drake asked. "Yeah I am having a wonderful time with Cassie but I promised your parents, we would be there by three." Gina lied again. _

_ Drake and Gina then left. When they got in their car Gina told Drake that they were really not going to meet his parents, she just wanted to leave because she was tired, and she could see that the babies needed a nap._

_ The babies were now ten months old. Gina and Drake both found new jobs. At night since Gina and Drake were working during the day, they would take the twins to Cassie and Sam's house so they could baby-sit, so Gina and Drake could have alone time. _

_ "This is exciting finally getting out of Prison." Jerry colander said to Gina's mother.. The thing is Gina's mother and Jerry Colander did not get released from prison the escaped. "Yeah but we have to be careful that those idiotic detectives do not fine us!" Gina's mother stated. "Your right, as much as I love you we can not get married because the cops will find us!" Jerry stated. "I know…where are we going to go?" Gina's mother asked. "I really do not know. We could go to your old house, or Gina's place. What about the hotel that Gina stayed at when she came and talked to you that time?" Jerry suggested. Gina's mother chose the hotel that Gina stayed at. _

_ Gina and Drake were sitting on the couch each feeding a baby, while watching television. The news was on. "Breaking news… two of the prisoners from the near by police station have escaped. If you witness them please do not hesitate and call the local authorities. If anybody finds then, there will be a reward." As the news reporter said every word he did Gina and Drake both had a blank look on their faces. "No this can not be happening Drake, they will probably come after the babies." Gina said with fear. "Your mother and Jerry do not even know that we moved back to Florida." Drake stated. "I know my mother…she is a smart women. She will think of a way to find us! Jerry and my mother could not get rid of you and I, so she will come after the kids!" Gina said very scared_

_ Gina was really worried, so she made Drake fit Mason and Madison's cribs in their bedroom, to make sure they were safe._

_ When Jerry and Gina's mother arrived at the hotel they disguised themselves to look totally different. Gina's mother disguised herself as an old, wrinkled skin crippled woman, while Jerry dressed as a doctor who was taking care of Gina's mother. They had no problem at all checking into the hotel, even they used faux names. "I have to find Gina!" Gina's mother stated. "What are you nuts? Gina will send both of our rear ends back to the slammer!" Jerry stated. "I know… I said that wrong, I do not want to see her, I just want one of her children. I screwed up marrying the man I married, I screwed up having Gina, the only right this I have done is be with you! I want to start a new life, with you, I want to have a family with you, and the only way we could do that is steal one of Gina's children , I really want the boy." Gina mother said with a injurious look in her eye. "So you mean to say we become kidnappers now, to start our life over?" Jerry asked confused. "Yes, that is a perfect plan, it will work I promise…trust me!" Gina's mother demanded. Jerry gave Gina's mother his trust and they went on white pages. "Oh look at that they moved back to Florida." Jerry and Gina's mother said as they found Drake and Gina's address._

_ Drake and Gina decided to go out on a date the same night Gina's mother was planning to visit them. "Are you sure it is safe to lave the kids at the sitter, with my mother on the loose?" Gina asked. "Yes honey…if Cassie and Sam have any problems they will call us, or call 911." Drake said calmly._

_ Drake and Gina finally arrived at Cassie and Sam's house. "Hey guy's great to see you!" Sam said cheerfully. "You to Sam… is Cassie here I would like to say hi to her?" Gina asked. "Yes she will be down any moment." Sam answered. Cassie then came into the hall way where everyone was. "Hey Cassie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gina asked. "Sure what is up?" Cassie asked back. "Well Drake thinks I am over worrying, this but did you see the news report about the two people that escaped from prison?" Gina asked calmly. "Yes why?" Cassie asked back. "Well that was my psychotic mother and her boyfriend who kidnapped me when I was only a teenager. So to get revenge on me they might come for the twins!" Gina said with fear. "I will pay extra attention on them, I promise!" Cassie said with her word._

_ Jerry and Gina's mother then broke into Gina's house. "So what kind of information are we looking for here?" Jerry asked. "I do not know just some evidence about the babies." Gina's mother answered back. "Hey look out that window over there, isn't that Gina and Drake coming out of that house over there?" Jerry asked. "Yeah it is, maybe they are babysitting the twins?" Gina's mother suggested. "Or it is just a neighbor, who they went to visit, that's another possibility right?" Jerry asked. "It does not hurt to check." Gina's mother said back. "Oh crap hide now!" Jerry yelled as he saw Gina and Drake coming._

_ "Oh no why is the door popped open?" Gina asked worried. "I do not know stay here I will check the house!" Drake whispered. "No I am not leaving you alone!" Gina said back very nervous. They checked every room twice and nothing. Gina's mother and Jerry were hiding the garage the only place Gina and Drake did not look. "Everything is ok Gina… trust me." Drake said still in shock. "Oh let's get out of here I need a night." Gina said very exhausted._

_ Gina's mother and Jerry found a paper that had Cassie's name and phone number on it and it said baby sitter. So Gina's mother used Drake's computer and checked the address. When they arrived at Cassie and Sam's house they took their bat and swung at the car window, setting off the car alarm. "What was that?" Cassie asked. "It is the car alarm, I will go check it out, keep the baby's close!" Sam demanded. "Who goes there?" Sam asked angrily as he noticed his broken window. Nobody answered, instead Jerry snuck around the car to go snatch one of the babies. "Who are you?" Cassie asked in shock. "Give me one of the baby's right now!" Jerry demanded. "What are you crazy, I am going to call the police!" Cassie screamed. Jerry then took the lamp sitting next to the couch and hit Cassie in the head. Jerry hit Cassie just so she would pass out and not die. He then grabbed Madison, but left mason on the couch, and ran out the back door. _

_ Sam then came in and found his wife on the floor barely conscious. "Are you ok?" Same asked. "I will be ok just get me up to the couch." Cassie said in agony. "Who attacked you?" Same asked next. "It was Gina's mother's boyfriend… the people from the news!" Cassie said trying to stand up. "Mason is face but where is Madison?" Sam asked nervously. "What do you mean?" Cassie asked back. "She is missing." Sam said back. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, the man from the new actually took Madison, oh no!" They were both in shock, what will happen now?_

_Chapter 7: What Else will go wrong?_

"_Oh my goodness this can not be happening!" Cassie screamed. "I will go look for Madison outside; all we have to do is remain calm!" Sam demanded, worried for his life and Cassie's. I mean what is Gina and Drake going to do when they find out their precious little baby girl was missing? "She is not outside!" Sam said with much fear. "Oh my goodness, we are dead!" Cassie said, and then fell to the floor, not passing out. "We need to get you to a hospital Cassie!" Sam demanded worrying about his wife. "I will be fine we have to find Madison!" Cassie said very weak. "You could have a concussion! I am talking you to the hospital if you like it or not!" Sam demanded. He then drove the car and went straight to the hospital._

_ "Where are we going to go now?" Jerry asked Gina's mother. "I do not know, but I think out little Mason needs a change of clothes!" Gina's mother said holding her nose. "Why would Gina and Drake name a girl Mason?" Jerry asked confused. "What do u mean Girl?" Gina's mother asked next. "You told me to kidnap the baby girl right?" Jerry asked. "No you idiot, I did not want another daughter. I wanted to have a whole new life, I have you as my new man, and I wanted a son!" Gina's mother yelled very agitated that Jerry stole the wrong baby. "I am so idiotic. I was in such a rush I grabbed the fist baby I saw." Jerry said next. "What are we going to do? I really do not want a daughter again." Gina's mother asked/said still agitated. "I could try to switch Madison with her brother?" Jerry suggested. "Or we could send her off to a foster care and steel a baby boy from there. Gina's mother stated. "That kind of sounds impossible…don't you think?" Jerry asked. "Anything can happen if you just believe!" Gina's mother stated next._

_ While Jerry and Gina's mother were planning what to do with Madison, Sam and Cassie arrived at the hospital with Mason. "I am Doctor Evans." The doctor said. "I am Sam and this is my wife Cassie. We were at home and a man hit Cassie in the head with a lamp… I think she man have a concussion." Sam stated worried for his wife. "I will have her checked out immediately; go into cubical one over there." The doctor said pointing towards the cubical. "I am going to have to call Gina and Drake sometime tonight." Sam stated next. "Go call them; I will be fine…just making sure you keep a very close eye on Mason." Cassie demanded. Sam then left to call Gina and Drake._

_ When Sam picked up the phone, he was trying to think what to say while the phone was ringing. Gina and Drake did not pick up, so Sam was forced to leave a message. "Hey Drake and Gina… I am at the local hospital please come as soon as you get this message, it is urgent!" Sam stated._

_ Gina and Drake finally got home from dinner and realized the machine was flashing. "Play the message!" Gina demanded. When Drake and Gina heard the message they did not know what to think. "What do you think is going on?" Gina asked with much fear. "I really do not know." Drake said as his throat started to dry up. _

_ Gina and Drake finally arrived at the hospital and saw Sam. "Here goes nothing." Sam said with much fear. "Hey Sam is everything ok?" Drake asked nervously. "I want you both to sit down… I have to tell you something." Sam demanded. Gina and Drake sat down in the emergency room chairs. "So here is what happened…" Same stuttered as he went on. "Cassie and I were sitting on the couch watching the television with the kids, until we heard a smash outside. So I went outside I did not see anything except my broken widow, I then went back in the house and I saw Cassie on the floor barely conscious, and Madison was missing. I asked Cassie where Cassie where Madison was and she said she thinks that the man from the news, with Gina's mother took her." Same said softly bowing his head. "No…no…no…!" Gina screamed. Drake was speechless, they both broke down crying. "I have to call the police." Drake stated. "Go ahead; I am going to stay here with Sam and Mason!" Gina said with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry! You trusted Cassie and I, but we let you down!: As much as Gina wanted to yell at Sam, she could not because it really was not Cassie and Sam's fault for what happened. But still it felt like Gina had to blame them. But Gina was to stressed out to yell or scream right now, she just wept sitting in the corner chair, with Mason in her arms. "Is their anything I could get you Gina?" Sam asked quietly. "Can you get me Madison?" Gina asked. Sam stood their silent. "Then I do not want anything, why don't you go see your wife… I want to be alone!" Gina demanded. Sam then left without hesitation._

_ "Did you tell them?" Cassie asked as she went to lie down in her hospital bed. "Yes I did." Sam said softly. "How did they take it?" Cassie asked next. "How do you think? It is called common sense!" Sam asked/ yelled. "Why are you being such a jerk?" Cassie asked back a little agitated. "I am sorry I should not be taking this out on you, I am just upset right now, like I was with my job that day." Sam said in a kinder tone. "It is ok." Cassie said until the doctor walked in._

_ "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wilmerton." The doctor said as he went on. "You are free to go home right after you check out." The doctor said next._

_ Cassie and Sam then walked out of the hospital to find Drake. "What did the police say?" Sam asked quietly. "They…uh…um want a statement from you and Cassie." Drake said sobbing a little. "Ok anything we could do to find that little girl of yours… like I told your wife, we are so sorry we betrayed your trust. Sam said with sorrow. "Listen as much as this hurts Gina and I right now, you and Cassie are not to blame. Jerry and Gina's mother are very berserk people who obviously can not be destroyed." Even though Drake really wanted to blame someone just to blame them, Cassie and Sam had no control over what had happened._

_ "Hey babe the police are on their way, to take Cassie and Sam's statements." Drake said to Gina as we walked back into the hospital. Drake was trying not to cry in front of Gina because it would make her feel worse. "Ok." Gina said still sobbing hysterically with Mason clutched in her arms. _

_ Gina's mother and Jerry are still trying to figure out what to do with Madison. "So what are we going to do with Madison?" Gina's mother asked Jerry impatiently. "We could first change our names, get new identification, and then put Madison up for adoption. If it was my choice though, I would keep her." Jerry stated. "We can not keep her for two reasons, one I do not want a girl and two we could be arrested. Gina's mother stated back. "If I would have kidnapped Mason and we kept him we still could have been arrested. I have and Idea though. What if we moved out of the country with different names, and then we raise Madison our way?" Jerry said/asked. "That could work…I will try anything, as long as my strumpet daughter and her jerk of a man husband never see Madison again!" Gina's mother said seriously. "So you do not mind having a baby girl?" Jerry asked. "No because she is nothing like Gina, now let's get out of here!" Gina's mother demanded._

_ The police finally arrived at the hospital and took Cassie and Sam's statements. "Thank you both, I will put out a search warrant for Jerry and Gina's mother, after I put in a missing child's report." The police officer said. "Thank you just keep us informed." Drake said softly. _

_ The police officer then left the hospital while Drake, Gina, Cassie and Sam all went home. _

_ It was not one week later and still not sign of Madison, Gina and Drake looked every singly day, and even the police started searching everywhere in Florida. Gina decided to miss work that whole week just so she could keep Mason in her arms. _

_ "What if we do not find Madison Drake?" Gina asked sobbing hysterically. _

"_They are going to find her and I know it!" Drake said trying to stay strong. "How do you know that?" Gina asked next. "I am predicting honey, I have this feeling in my gut that Madison will be found healthy." After Drake made that statement they all even Rascal hopped in the car to look for Madison some more._

_ While Drake and Gina were looking for Madison, Gina's mother and Jerry were fleeting the country. "I can not believe we are moving to Italy…this is so exciting." Gina's mother said with joy. "Madison is going to have an amazing life with us in Italy. We could home school her, so she does not need to learn Italian. She will be smart." Jerry stated. _

_ Madison and Mason were both a year old now. Masons first birthday party was at Chucky Cheeses with some of his daycare friends, and Madison had a private party with Gina's mother and Jerry._

_During Mason's party there was a knock at the door, the funny thing was that whenever the bell would ring, Mason would wobble over to the door to try and answer it. "Not so fast little guy." Gina said to Mason, as she went on. "Who is it?" Gina asked. "It is the police open up!" The police demanded. "Oh my god did you find Madison?" Gina asked as she opened the door. "No but that is what I came to talk to you about." The detective said softly as he went on. "We are calling off the search for Madison we have been looking all over the country" The detective said in almost a whisper, until Drake showed up a minute later. "What is wrong Gina?" Drake asked. "They are calling off the search for finding Madison… they said that they have been looking for three months now all over the country, so they do not want to look anymore!" Gina said starting to cry. "We will find her with police help or not… I will find our daughter!" Drake said with pride, Gina just nodded her head and went to the couch to sob some more._

_ "I am having an amazing life in Italy Jerry!" Gina's mother said with joy. "So I am I, I have a lovely lady, a beautiful baby girl, and amazing house." Gina's mother could not stop smiling after Jerry made that statement. Even though it was wrong what they were doing, Jerry and Gina's mother Did not care, they loved their new life and wanted nobody to change that._

_ Gina and Drake finally put Mason to bed, afterwards they wanted to put themselves to bed, they were exhausted and upset form the new they got today. They both brushed their teeth, put on there pajamas, and then they heard…"Ahh!" Mason was screaming but why?" _

_Chapter 8: What's going on?_

"_Mason, mommy and daddy are here…what is wrong?" Gina asked mason shocked, even though Mason could not answer her. "Is his diaper wet or dirty?" Drake asked. "No." Gina answered back. "Is he hungry?" Drake asked next. Gina then tried to feed him but all Mason did was spit it out. "Maybe he just had a bad ream or something?" Drake mentioned. "Yeah, I just get so worried when he cries." Gina said with her heart racing._

_ Mason finally went to sleep around eleven thirty. Both Gina and Drake had to work the next morning. "Hum!" Drake yawned as he awoke at six a.m. "Hey Gina it is time to get up… Cassie and Sam will be here in a few. Drake said still yawning. "What? Oh ok." Gina said back exhausted. "Ding dong!" The bell rang about fifteen minutes later. It was Cassie and Sam. Even though it was kind of Cassie and Sam's fault for what happened to Madison, Gina and Drake forgave them._

_ "Hey how are you both doing?" Cassie asked with energy. "Eh…could be better I guess." Gina said back. "Any word on Madison?" Sam asked Drake when Cassie and Gina left the room. "The decided since it has been about three months they are going to cancel the search. Apparently they looked all over the country; I think that is total bull crap though. I will not rely on cops any longer, I will look for Madison myself for the rest of my life if I have to." Drake said with pride. "Good for you and you know Cassie and I are always here to help no matter what." Sam said back. With that note, Gina and Drake had to leave for work._

_ "I can not believe Madison finally learned how to walk!" Gina's mother said very excited. "Yeah I know, and she knows some words like, baba, mama, and dada. I am so happy that Madison calls us her parents!" Jerry said back excited. "Yeah." Gina's mother said back smiling._

_ "Oh my goodness Cassie come quick!" Sam yelled. "Is every thing…oh my goodness, Mason is taking his first steps!" Cassie screeched as she went on. "Record this Sam, Gina and Drake would want to see this special moment." Cassie demanded. Sam started to record Mason. Cassie and Sam then decided to lye Mason down for a nap in his rocker in the family room. Mason fell asleep for about two hours. It was now about noon so Cassie decided to feed Mason lunch. Mason ate lunch, Cassie changed his diaper, and then Mason went to play in the other room with Sam. About a couple of minutes after Mason and Sam were playing, the screaming started again. "What is wrong Mason?" Cassie asked, even though mason could not respond. It was the same screaming from last night, but no body knew what it was from. Mason's diaper was clean, and he just was fed. What could possibly be wrong with him?" Cassie and Sam wondered to themselves._

_ Drake and Gina arrived home around seven p.m. where Cassie and Same were. "How was work?" Cassie asked Gina as they walked into the kitchen. "Good thanks for asking, how was the day here?" Gina asked handing a glass of wine to Cassie. "Great actually, Sam recorded it…Mason took his first steps!" Cassie said with joy. "Really, that is amazing, text me the video!" Gina demanded. "Ok I sure will." Cassie said back._

_ Sam and Drake were in the living room having the exact conversation that Gina and Cassie were having, except Sam was going to tell Drake about the way Mason was screaming. "You know Drake, we put your son down for a nap, about two hours later we changed and fed him. Ten minutes after that I was playing with him in the play room and he started screaming for no reason at all." Sam explained. "That is eccentric because the same thing happened last night. After we put him to bed he started screaming." Drake said kind of confused. "What do you think he was screaming about?" Sam asked. "I do not know, last night we thought Mason had a bad dream, but now I am not sure." Drake answered back._

_ Cassie and Gina then interrupted. "Hey do you all want to grab a bite out?" Gina asked. "Sure I am starved!" Drake said with excitement. "Sounds wonderful!" Sam and Cassie both said. Drake and Gina then put Mason in the car seat and drove off. _

_ They all ended up at a Steak house. Drake and Gina had steak and broccoli, while Cassie and Sam had chicken and green beans. Mason would nibble on an order of French fries since he was already teething. Drake decided to pay for Cassie and Sam as well, because of how much they really do for Gina and Drake. _

_ Cassie and Sam said their thank you and went home. "Hum home at last. That was a fantastic dinner, thank you!" Gina said exhausted. "Oh you're quite welcome. Go lye down I will get Mason ready for bed, and I will be up in a second." Drake demanded. Gina did not argue._

_ Drake finally got Mason asleep about an half an hour later. Drake then went to sleep himself._

_ "Mason…oh Mason!" A ghost in Mason's room yelled to him. The ghost was a figure of a man. Mason could not talk well so he looks up. "Yeah you kid." The ghost said as he went on. "Do not even think of crying this time, I need to talk to you. So just sit there on your rear end, and keep your trap shut!" The ghost demanded rudely. Mason listened because of how scared he was and the fact that he really did not know any better. _

_ "So you see kid, I would have been your other grandfather if Gina your mother did not walk out on me, leaving me to have a heart attack!" The ghost yelled. So the mysterious ghost that only Mason sees is his late grandfather, who happens to be Gina's late father. "I hope you like your life with a jerk of a man father, and a meretricious mother. Thank god I am not there to see what horrible parents they are!" The ghost yelled next. "Ahh!" Little Mason heard enough, so he screamed at the top of his lungs. _

_ "It is ok honey." Gina said as she rocked Mason in her arms. "Why do you think he has been crying the past few days?" Drake asked. "I really do not know, maybe we should take him to a doctor." Gina suggested. "Yeah we could take off of work tomorrow." Drake said back._

_ When they arrived at the doctor at nine a.m. they sat down in the waiting room. "Mason?" The nurse called out. "That is us." Drake said back as they got up from their chairs. When they weighed Mason he was fifteen pounds and his height was one foot seven inches. The nurse then set Gina, Drake, and Mason in the room and said what most nurses would say. "The doctor will be with you shortly. This was their first time as this doctors office. Mason never had more than a common cold that could be treated with cold medicine._

_ Five minutes later a short man probably five feet-five inches walked in, his head was mostly bald but he had one strand of hair sticking out of the top of his shiny head. _

_ "Hello I am Doctor Ellison your new doctor. "Hello nice to meet you , I am Drake and this is my wife Gina." Drake stated as he went on. "The reason for our visit today is because at night the past two nights, our son Mason here would scream, not cry scream for no apparent reason. Then when we had a babysitter watch Mason they were playing and Mason started to scream again." Drake explained. "Well I will do some blood work on him to see what is wrong. It should only talk about an hour." The doctor stated. Mason was crying a little when the doctor injected the needle into his arm. Gina, Drake, and Mason were sent back to the same room to wait for the test results._

_ The doctor returned about an half an hour later. "So is everything ok with Mason?" Gina asked impatiently waiting. "I was about to tell you. You see, the blood sample shows that everything looks normal, it is not the teething, he is well nourished, and it seems like he has amazing parents. If the crying goes on I would suggest a child psychologist, you can come back in six months for a check up!" The doctor said cheerfully. _

_ When Gina and Drake arrived home later that evening they called Cassie and Sam to watch Mason, so they could search for Madison._

_ "What if we never find Madison Drake?" Gina asked. "I do not know why you are asking what if this, and what if that, when the only thing we should focus on is finding Madison!" Drake snapped. "I need to think of what if, because what if when Mason is older he asks about his life when he was a baby? What if then? We did not decide yet if we are going to tell Mason about Madison, if we do not find her!" Gina yelled back. "I am sorry I yelled Gina, I am just so stressed out." Drake said softly. "It is ok. I am scared for many reasons." Gina said sobbing. "What reasons?" Drake asked. "For one, I do not know what my mother could or would do to Madison, and two how Mason screams at night. With all the bad things that have happened to us, what is in store for the future?" Gina stated/ asked. "Listen honey our lives will get back on track. I know that because I love you. I can not wait to see what the future has in store, but I predict that is will be amazing. I get pitiful sometimes but no matter how many times I break down about deplorable things, there is one part of me saying, No you are not done yet get back up with pride!" Drake stated. "Thanks, I love you to!" Gina said back with excitement._

_ They arrived home later that night. Mason started screaming again at the dinner table. Gina and Drake tried to calm him down but it did not work._

_ The rest of the month the screaming went on until Drake could not take it anymore. "I am taking him to a psychologist!" Drake demanded. "Not without my consent you are not!" Gina yelled angrily. "I can not take the screaming any longer, it is enough already!" Drake yelled back. "My son is not crazy, so I am not taking him to a psychologist!" Gina argued. "Listen honey taking him to a psychologist does not mean he is crazy; it will actually help him for the future." Drake stated. "I am just scared; I know I say that a lot but I am. I guess you are right about taking Mason to a psychologist, it will help him." Gina said back sobbing._

_ It was Monday night, the night before Gina and Drake, were taking Mason to a psychologist. Mason was almost two years old so he could talk a little bit. When Drake put Mason in his crib instead of screaming when he saw the image of the ghost, he just said. "Ghost." Mason said. "Why is he saying ghost?" Gina and Drake both asked themselves. _

_Chapter 9: You said what?_

"_Madison get out of the street, come inside now! Jerry yelled to Madison. "No!" Madison yelled and then laughed as she waddled inside. Madison loved her new family, especially since she did not know of Gina and Drake._

_ As for Jerry and Gina's mother they dress up in costumes everyday to not be recognized at there new jobs. Neither of them regrets at all what they did in the past. They say their bad past, brought them to a great future._

_ Gina and Drake did not worry, much about the worlds they heard from Mason's mouth that the night before. They drove off to the Psychologist around ten a.m. The doctor called them in right away. He was a short doctor, had dark brown bushy hair, and you could tell he was Jewish because he wore a Yakima on his head. _

_ "Hello, I am doctor Aden, how may I assist you today?" The doctor asked. "Well sir my son Mason has been screaming at night, not crying screaming and we would like to know why." Drake explained the same way he told the other doctor. "Ok…how long has this been going on?" The doctor asked next. "Since he was one, and he will be two in a month." Gina stated. "Ok I will do a sleep test on him to see what is going on. Both of you now leave the room." The doctor demanded._

_ The doctor then grabbed Mason and carefully laid him down on a sofa. He sang to Mason, and gave him warm milk so he would fall asleep. Mason fell asleep for about ten minutes, until he saw the ghost again. "Get away!" Mason screamed. The ghost kept talking about how bad of parents Drake and Gina would be, and there will always be something missing in Mason's life. The ghost talked in a creepy voice so it scared Mason. When the doctor heard Mason scream he just kept quiet so he could observe. "Leave me alone!" Mason screamed at the ghost figure that he only saw. Mason's words were clear because he just learned how to speak._

_ Twenty minutes later the doctor called Gina and Drake back in. "So doc did you find anything?" Gina asked impatiently while picking up Mason. "Yes I think I came up with a solution. I got Mason to fall asleep for ten minutes until he woke up, he screamed get away, and then leave me alone. So I think your son sees ghosts." The doctor explained quietly. "I knew it was a mistake coming to a quack of a doctor. My son sees ghosts huh? Well why don't you just take those ghosts and shove then up your haft, you idiotic jerk!" Gina yelled with anger ask she marched out the door. _

_ The whole ride home Drake and Gina stayed quiet. When they got home Gina just sat on the couch quietly. "What is on your mind honey?" Drake asked Gina. "Nothing I am just thinking about what the doctor said." Gina explained quietly. "Why are you thinking about it if you do not think it is true?" Drake asked next. "Because Drake, what if it is true? I have never believed in ghosts but what if they are really?" Gina asked. Drake had to think for a moment what to say back. "You know my beliefs in ghosts so even if our son sees ghosts it will not matter, he will still be a happy healthy boy." Drake stated. "What if he become psychotic Drake? It can happen, my cousin saw an image of her dead mother, and ended up admitting herself to the nut house. I do not want that happening to our son Drake!" Gina asked/yelled. "Our son will be fine; it all goes back to what I said the other day about hope!" Drake said to cheer/ calm his wife. _

_ Mason's second birthday came and flew by so quickly, he was now three and everyone was doing better._

_ Drake's thing with hope actually worked. Mason stopped seeing the ghost for now. Gina calmed down a little and stopped worrying so much. Gina started acting a little moody. Gina would constantly get mad at any idiotic thing Drake or anyone would say. On Monday Gina was off so she decided to see a doctor without Drake knowing._

_ After Gina arrived home form the doctor's office she was waiting for Drake to come home so she could tell him the news. Gina finally heard Drake pull up, he walked in sat down on the couch next to Gina giving her a kiss. "Hey honey how was work?" Gina asked smiling. "It was good how was your day off?" Drake asked back. "It was good I went to the doctor." Gina stated. "Why are you ok?" Drake asked nervously. "Yeah, I wanted to have a check up." Gina said next. "Oh what did the doctor say?" Drake asked nervously. "I am having another baby Drake!" After Gina said those, Drake was speechless, until he said. "This is amazing Gina, we are building our family up. Our family will be finished with that new baby and finding Madison!" _

_Chapter 10: New Baby leads to Jealously_

_Drake and Gina were so happy about the baby they really wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, so they went back to the doctor. "Hey can we speak with our doctor?" Gina asked the nurse. "Yeah sure we are not that busy today, so you are in luck!" The nurse said cheerfully. "Thanks, do you remember me? I was in labor during the storm you helped me it is so funny how we both live in Florida now." Gina said cheerfully back. "How long have you been coming here? I have been out for a while because first I had a baby, then I broke my ankle." The nurse asked/stated. "Oh congrats on the baby I have been coming here for about three years or so, but I only come on weekends because I work, but today I am off." Gina explained. "Oh I work during the week except today is overtime. How are the twins?" The nurse asked. Gina was quiet for a moment. "Mason is wonderful, but Madison I really do not know how she is, she was kidnapped it was a very long story. We do have another baby on the way though on the way though." Gina explained. "Oh I am so sorry about Madison, but congrats on the new baby." The nurse said sympathetically. Before Gina could reply the doctor interrupted. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Santiago, come on back." The doctor said politely. "Thank you, the reason I came back today was because Drake and I would love to know if we are having a baby boy or a girl, can you tell us?" Gina asked with excitement. "Sure just lye down there and I will do an ultra sound." The doctor said. While they were doing the ultra sound Drake and Gina were both tearing up, because of how beautiful it was? "Mr. and Mrs. Santiago you are having a baby girl!" The doctor said blithely. "Thank you doctor!" Gina said sobbing with joy._

_ They all arrived home that night and Gina was still sobbing._

_ "Hey Mason Just fell asleep, what's the matter?" Drake stated/ asked Gina. "It is nothing." Gina said quietly. "Come on tell me!" Drake demanded. "Ok fine, I am disquieted because when the doctor told us we were having a baby girl, I was rapturous, and I still am, but I am deplorable because I am think when they told us we were having a baby boy and girl. Now we just have a baby boy and our baby girl is gone. I guess what I am trying to say is I am scared to have another baby." Gina explained crying. "You worry to much babe, our little daughter is going to be healthy." Drake said cheerfully._

_ About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. It was Drake's parents. "Hey honey how are you?" Drake's mother asked kissing Drake on the cheek. "Good we have news for the both of you." Drake said bringing his parents to where Gina was sitting. "Is it good or bad?" Drake's mother asked next. "It is great news, Gina and I are having another baby, and it is a girl!" Drake said smiling. "That is amazing, have you thought of any names?" Drake's mother asked next. "No maybe you could help us with that." Drake implied. "Sure." Drake's mother said as Drake's father interrupted. "You should use your Grandmother's name which was Avana Henderson, until she married my father Eric Santiago, and she then changed her name to Avana Santiago." Drake's father suggested/ explained. "I love that name!" Gina said with excitement, Drake agreed until there was another knock at the door. "Oh her Cassie and Sam come on in, now you could meet Drake's parents." Gina stated. "Sounds good, sorry we came over so late. Congrats on the new baby, I got your text about it, but I was to busy to reply." Cassie explained. _

_ Drake, his father, and Sam all went outside to have a beer and chat, while Gina, Drake's mother, and Cassie went into the kitchen for some coffee. _

_ "Excuse me for a moment I have to use the rest room." Drake said walking into the house. When Drake left, things got a little tense between Sam, and Drake's father. "I heard you and your wife were the one's who got my grandbaby kidnapped?" Drake's father asked angrily. "It was a long story, but it was not our fault sir, Drake and Gina know that." Sam explained. "They might have forgiven you and your wife, but I do not, if that was my case, I would have killed you!" Drake's father said angrily. "Well that was not your case, so mind your own dam business! Drake and Gina are best friends with Cassie and I, and there is not anything you could do about it!" Sam yelled. "Well if your idiotic wife would be more careful, we would not be in this mess now would we?" Drake's father asked. "Nobody talks bad about my wife, you nit wit!" Sam said angrily really wanting to punch Drake's father in the face. "Why don't you have any of your own kids? Oh wait you would just get them kidnapped." Drake's father said to agitate Sam. "Shut up! I am done talking to you! I am the better person! And we are alike because we both got someone kidnapped. But the difference is you almost had your son killed in the process. What a great father you are!" Sam yelled back. Drake's father then clutched his fist, and punched Sam in the face. He kept on doing it. "Whoa dad get off him!" Drake yelled as he came back from the restroom. Drake's father stopped punching Sam, but Sam could not get up. His face was puffy, he was gushing out blood from his broken nose, and his eyes were starting to turn black and blue. "Let me take you to the hospital Sam. Cassie come quick!" Drake demanded as Cassie came running out. "Oh my god what happened?" Cassie asked in shock. "I am not sure, I just saw my dad pounding Sam's face in, let's get him to a hospital." Drake stated. Gina stated with Drake's parents._

_ The doctors at the hospital fixed Sam's nose, and cleaned up his face. Drake and Cassie were sitting in the waiting room. "I am sorry." Drake said softly. "It is fine; you had nothing to do with it." Cassie stated. "Last time I ever pee!" Drake joked. "Ha, hold it in next time." Cassie teased. The doctor then interrupted. "Your husband is ok, but he asked to talk with Drake." The doctor stated._

_ "Hey man how are you feeling?" Drake asked Sam. "I am hanging in there. What are we going to do about you father?" Sam said/asked. "What if I get him to apologize" Drake asked. "I could accept that less than one condition, your father's apology has to be sincere. I do not want to hurt you and Gina in anyway, but the doctor said if I were punched one more time I would have died. You saved my life Drake…you are like a brother to me." Sam said softly. "Thank you, same to you. I have a deal for you, if my father's apology is not sincere, then you can have him arrested for assault. Is that a deal?" Drake said/asked. "Yes it is a deal." Sam answered back. Cassie then interrupted. "What deal?" Cassie asked. "Well honey, I told Drake I do not want to hurt Gina or him, so Drake told me if his father gives me a sincere apology, I will not press charges, but if Drake's father apology is not sincere I will file an assault charge against him." Sam Said. Cassie did not respond. Drake then rushed home quickly to talk to his father._

_ "There is no way I am apologizing to that man!" Drake's father yelled when Drake told him the news. "You have to dad, would you like to be sent to prison?" Drake asked. "I do not care." Drake's father answered back. "I know you do care dad…would you really like to leave mom?" Drake asked next. "No." Drake's father said softly. "Well then do not throw your life away dad…if you do not want to apologize for yourself then do it for mom and me!" Drake demanded. "Ok fine I will apologize." Drake's father said to just give in. _

_ Drake and his father then went to Cassie and Sam's house. "Hey guy's." Cassie said softly. "Hey, my father would like to speak with Sam." Drake stated. "Ok, I will go and get him." Cassie said back. Sam came out not even a minute later. "You want to speak with me?" Sam asked Drake's father. "Yes sir, I am sorry for nearly beating you to death, and saying harsh things about your wife." Drake's father said back to Sam. "I accept your apology. You want to be friends? Settle our differences?" Sam said/asked. "Be friends with you, no way." Drake's father said back. "Why?" Sam asked. "I am only pulling your string, I will be friends with you and your wife!" Drake's father said._

_ Drake and his father said their goodbye's to Cassie and Sam. When Drake and his father arrived back to Drake's house, Drake's mother wanted to leave because she was tired. _

_ Gina was now done with her first month of being pregnant when the ghost returned to visit Mason._

_ "Mason, oh Mason!" The ghost screamed. "What do you want?" Mason asked. "I want to talk with you." The ghost said next. "About what?" Mason asked back. Mason actually talked well for his age. "Your new to come little sister. You know with the new baby coming your parents are going to forget all about you!" The ghost said to make Mason cry. "No they will not!" Mason said with anger. "Oh yes they will. They will be so focused on that new baby that they will not even speak to you, you will sit in your room all alone with nobody to play with. Maybe in your parents will even get rid of you, give you up to a foster care. So you could have new parents." When the ghost said those words Mason got out of his bed and ran outside quietly._

_ The next morning Gina got up to check on Mason, like she does every morning. "Drake come quick!" Gina screamed. "What is wrong?" Drake asked worried. "Mason is not in his bed!" Gina screamed next with fear. "I will check outside." Drake said worried as he went on. "Do not worry he is right here Gina, he was sitting on the door step, he is ok." Drake said with relief. "Oh thank god!" Gina said grabbing Mason. "Why did you run away?" Drake asked Mason. "You love the baby more than me." Mason said starting to weep. "Why do you think that?" Gina asked. "With the new baby coming you will have no time for me." Mason explained. Mason still has not told his parents about he ghost in his bed room. He really wants to though. Last night was the first night that Mason actually believed what the ghost was saying. Mason was truly sad. Mason really believed that his parents were going to forget all about him. "You are our only child right now Mason, and even when we have the new baby, we will love you both the same. Where did you get those idea's in your head?" Gina stated/asked. "Last night, well every night grandpa is in my room, telling me how much of bad people you and dada are." Mason explained. "Grandpa?" Gina asked confused. "Not grandpa that was here today, dead grandpa…ghost grandpa." Mason explained next. Drake and Gina looked at each other very confused. They just gave Mason a hug and a kiss and told him everything was going to be ok._

_ Around noon Mason took his nap. "Drake now we can talk." Gina stated. "About what?" Drake asked. "Mason, he just admitted before that he sees my late father as a ghost. What does this mean?" Gina explained/ asked. "To be completely honest Gina, I really do not know, maybe we should reconsider, and take Mason back to the psychologist." Drake suggested. "We could, but that psychologist probably thinks I am berserk." Gina stated. "We will work it out; he seemed like a good psychologist, just call the office and apologize." Drake demanded. "Ok." Gina said back._

_ Gina then called the office and apologized. She made an appointment._

_ Gina, Drake, and Mason arrived at the psychologist around nine a.m. the next morning._

_ "Come on back Mr. and Mrs. Santiago." The nurse called out as she guided them to where the psychologist was. "Hello Doctor Aden, nice to see you again." Drake said putting out his hand for a hand shake. "So what made you three come back to me? Because I recall last time, you told me to take the ghosts your son sees, and shove them up my rear end, also you called me an idiotic Jerk. So I repeat why did you choose to return?" The doctor asked. "Well you were right about the ghost thing, Mason told us." Gina stated softly. "Oh well then…what were his exact words?" The doctor asked next. "Mason said that with the new baby coming we would have no time for him. So Gina asked Mason why the thought that and he said that grandpa the ghost told him. So I am guessing he is seeing an image of Gina's late father." Drake stated. "Ok, well if you know what is going on there is not much I can do. I am sorry. "The doctor said walking towards the door. "Is there anything we can do?" Gina asked. "No, well yes, just live with it." The doctor stated. Drake and Gina then went home._

_ 7 months later._

_ Mason was now four and the baby was almost here. Gina and Drake could not do anything about Mason seeing the ghost. Mason knew his sister was coming soon, so he was getting more and more jealous. "Mama can I ask you a question?" Mason asked Gina. "Sure honey what is it?" Gina asked back. "Why is your tummy getting so big?" Mason asked next. Gina did not know how to respond to that, her own son just called her fat. "Well Mason… your little sister is in my tummy, she is growing." Gina said trying to explain. "How did she get into your tummy in the first place?" Mason asked next. "Well for now let's just say your little sister is in my tummy, because she was a gift." Gina answered back. "Oh well was I a gift in your tummy?" Mason asked next. "Yes, you and…yes you were the best gift ever in my tummy." Gina explained almost slipping about Madison. Mason did not ask any more questions, he just ran to play._

_ Drake arrived home form work later that evening. Mason went to bed around eight. Gina and Drake went to bed around nine, while they were laying down, Gina told Drake about all of the questions that Mason asked before. "That's pretty funny." Drake said. "Yeah all of it is funny, except when Mason called me fat." Gina said back. Mason then came into their room. "Hey mama, dada can I sleep in here tonight?" Mason asked. "Sure son, hop up here." Drake said,_

_ Around three a.m. Gina awoke with major stomach cramps, and her water broke. "Drake!" Gina screamed. "What?" Drake yawned. "The baby is coming!" Gina screamed in agony. "Oh my god!" Drake said as he grabbed Mason, and helped his wife down the stairs._

_ They arrived at the hospital where Gina was put in a room immediately. "Just breathe." A nurse demanded. _

_ Drake went outside to call Cassie and Sam to take care of Mason. "Hey Sam I am so sorry, I know it is early, but Gina went into labor, can you watch Mason? We are at the hospital." Drake explained/asked. "Um sure… be there in a few." Sam yawned. Sam and Cassie arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later._

_ Cassie and Sam were sitting in the waiting room with Mason. "Why is my mommy screaming? Does she see ghosts like me?" Mason asked. "Um no dear, your mommy is getting your baby sister out of her tummy." Cassie explained to answer Mason's questions. In the hospital room, all you hear the doctors saying was, your doing great Gina, just push._

_ Three hours later Drake came into the waiting room. "Do you guy's want to see little Avana Santiago?" Drake asked. "Hi mama." Mason said cheerfully. "Hello Mason, this is your little sister Avana." Gina said softly. "Can I call my little sissy Ava instead of Avana?" Mason asked. "Sure sweetie." Gina said back,_

_ Gina stayed over night at the hospital with little Ava. The next day Drake was at the hospital bright and early to pick them up. When they arrived home Drake's parents were there to welcome them home._

_ In the first couple of weeks with the new baby, Mason was a little jealous; he would misbehave sometimes to receive attention from Gina and Drake. But Gina and Drake would always include Mason in everything so he would feel left out. _

_ It was fall now, Ava was growing and Mason had to start school. "Why do I have to leave and not Ava?" Mason asked with much envy. "Listen baby, sending you to school is so hard because I love you so much, Ava will go to school when she is your age." Gina said to answer Masons question._

_ Drake and Gina then dropped Ava off at Cassie and Sam's house, and then took Mason to school. "Bye baby." Gina and Drake said to Mason giving him a big hug and kiss. Mason returned the love._

_ "Our kids are growing up so fast." Gina said crying a little. "Just wait until they are teenagers, then we are in for some trouble." Drake teased. "I am serious, it feels like only yesterday, Mason and Madison were born." Gina said back. "I know, you know even though we constantly look for Madison, I really wonder what her life is like." Drake stated. "With my mother, I do not even want to think about it, I miss her so much." Gina cried. "Me to." Drake said back. "I may be negative a lot, but I truly believe we are going to find Madison, I have high hope, I have high hopes for our whole family's futures!" Gina said starting to smile a little._

_Chapter 11: How is Madison's Life Going?_

"_I can not believe Madison is four already, time goes by so fast." Gina's mother said to Jerry. "I know it is crazy…I was thinking it is safe now to move back to the United States. What do you think?" Jerry said/asked. "Don't you think we would be arrested if we went back there?" Gina's mother asked back. "No because we can use our faux names, I think Madison needs to live in America." Jerry said. "Ok we could try this, but if I get arrested I will kill you!" Gina's mother stated. "Is that a threat or a promise?" Jerry asked. "Both!" Gina's mother yelled._

_ About two months later they arrived in Georgia. Gina's mother and Jerry decided to move into the first house that Gina's mother lived in as a child. It was three doors down from where Gina lived with her parents as a child._

_ "This house is perfect." Jerry said. "Of course it is because I lived here when I was a child." Gina's mother teased. "What are we going to do about Madison with school?" Jerry asked. "We could try home schooling her, and if that does not work out, we could use Madison's faux last name and send her to public school." Gina's mother stated. "Hey mommy, can I asked you something?" Madison asked. "Sure baby…what is it?" Madison asked. "Um, what does faux mean?" Madison asked. "Well it means magical." Gina's mother explained lying. "Why can't I use Collander, like you and daddy?" Madison asked next. "Well honey, you are to magical for daddy and I, so we will have to change your last name just for school." Gina's mother lied again. "Ok." Was all Madison said smiling._

_ Gina's mother had a lot of money because of her late husband's will. At first half of the money was going to go to Gina, but before Gina's father died, Gina's mother changed the will to only go to her._

_ Jerry and Gina tried to teach Madison, but it was to agonizing, because Madison would not pay attention. Jerry and Gina's mother then decided it would be at best to send Madison to public school. Gina's mother and Jerry decided to send Madison on a school bus, they even hired a private messenger to go to parent meetings and conferences. The messenger felt guilty for helping criminals, but he really needed the money._

_ Gina's mother had free time on her hands because Madison was in school, so she decided on her free time she would smoke. Gina's mother went through two packs of cigarettes a day, she was addicted._

_ About a month after the addiction started Jerry found out. "Smoking really?" Jerry asked. "It is really good you should try it." Gina's mother answered back. "I actually want to live for our daughter!" Jerry yelled. "I do to you jerk! Smoking does not kill you; it just makes you feel relaxed." Gina's mother yelled back. "Why don't you try yoga or something? I love you to much to loose you!" Jerry asked/stated. "Ok I will try to cut down." Gina's mother said just to shut Jerry up._

_ Gina's mother lied though, she kept on smoking and soon after drank. Gina's mother used to only smoke and drink when Madison was in school, but now she does it all the time. Usually by noon Gina's mother is high and piss drunk. Jerry tries to keep Madison away from her, but Madison wants to be by her mother._

_ One night when Jerry went out to buy dinner, Gina's mother and Madison had a brutal conversation._

_ "Mommy …why does daddy tell me to stay away from you when I get home from school?" Madison asked." Well because I am busy." Gina's mother answered back. "What are you doing?" Madison asked next. "None of your business!" Gina's mother yelled rudely. Madison then stared to cry. "Shut up you idiotic brat! Get out of my face!" Gina's mother yelled as she slapped Madison across the face. "You're a mean mommy!" Madison cried , as she ran to her room._

_ When Jerry arrived home with the food, he could smell tension so he just kept quiet. Jerry then went to get Madison for dinner. When he went into Madison's room, he saw her sobbing. "What is wrong Madison?" Jerry asked. "Mommy yelled at me very loudly, and then hit me really hard." Madison sobbed. "Why?" Jerry asked next giving Madison a hug. "Because I asked her question's about why I have to stay away from her." Madison said sobbing as she went on. "She also called me bad names." Madison sobbed. "I will go talk to her for you." Jerry said about to leave the room. "No daddy please don't, if mommy finds out I told you, she will hit me again." Madison said very frightened. "Ok Madison, but I do not want you to live like this, so we are leaving." Jerry said. "Where are we going to go?" Madison asked. "I do not know yet, I will be right back." Jerry said kissing Madison's forehead. "I love you daddy." Madison said. "I love you baby girl." Jerry said back._

_ Jerry then ran down stairs to tell Gina's mother that he was leaving. Jerry was very scared for how this was going to go, but he could not live with a women who hit the girl he called his own child. "Hey Jerry what's up?" Gina's mother asked curiously, when she saw the look on Jerry's face. "I love you, well I thought I loved you, but you have been to berserk for me, and I can not handle it any longer!" Jerry said angrily. "So what are you leaving me?" Gina's mother asked. "Yes I am, I am so sorry." Jerry said softly. "I am ok with it you jerk, but how does your daughter feel about this?" Gina's mother asked. "I am ok with it mommy, because I think you are a mean person, so I am going with daddy." Madison interrupted. "You wish, get back upstairs, if your daddy wants to leave let him." Gina's mother yelled. "Leave me alone mommy, I hat you, I love daddy." Madison yelled. "I told you to get upstairs!" Gina's mother yelled as she slapped Madison again. "Jerry if you want to be a selfish jerk and leave, take this with you!" Gina's mother yelled stabbing Jerry in the chest. The knife hit his heart, so Jerry was dead. "Daddy! I hat you mommy!" Madison said running out the door. Gina's mother chased after her. "You get back in here, and never run away again you brat!" Gina's mother yelled._

_ For the next two years Gina's mother abused Madison, physically and mentally. Every time Madison tried to run away, Gina's mother would lock her in the closet. Madison constantly would tell Gina's mother that she hated her, and wanted to leave. "I regret everything form the first time I layed eyes on you!" Gina's mother would yell back, after Madison told her that she hated her. If only Drake and Gina knew where Madison was, the Madison would have a great life, The only time during the day that Madison got away from her mother, was when she was in school. Madison was in the first grade. Madison never got invited to any sleep over or anything, because Madison never invited them over. Gina's mother would never even let Madison go anywhere because she was afraid Madison would run away. Madison truly hated her life, and prayed for a different life every day._

_Chapter 12: Growing up, and moving on_

_Mason, and obviously Madison looked like Drake more and more everyday. Ava started to resemble Gina. Mason was six not, and in the first grade. Drake deiced to quit his teaching job, he then started nursing school. _

_ "I am half way through nursing school." Drake stated. "I know you are doing wonderful, just keep your grade up, and you will become a nurse in no time." Gina said back. "I am so glad I have your support." Drake said sarcastically next. "Well without my knowledge who will teach you everything you need to know?" Gina asked in a joking matter. "Um let's see…my school, my books, and my brain." Drake answered back._

_ Mason then interrupted by walking I n the door. "Hey champ!" Drake said cheerfully. "Hey mom and dad, can I ask you a question?" Mason asked. "Sure honey what is it?" Gina asked back. "Can I join baseball?" Mason asked next. "Of course you can join baseball; you know I did baseball when I was a kid!" Drake said cheerfully. Drake was always waiting for the day his son asked to play baseball. "Thanks guy's, I love you so much, I need to be at the park Sunday at three." Mason said giving his parents a hug and a kiss. "Mason can you play with me, I am bored?" Ava asked Mason. "Sure what do you want to play?" Mason asked back. "I want to play dollies." Ava answered. "Hey why don't we play horse instead?" Mason asked. "Ok!" Ava said smiling._

_ About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Mason yelled opening the door. "Hello Mr. Sam and Mrs. Cassie!" Mason said cheerfully. "Hey champ how are you?" Sam asked back. "Good, I am trying out for baseball!" Mason said smiling. "Cool." Cassie said smiling. Everyone then sat in the living room to talk. "We have news to tell you guy's." Cassie stated. "Good or bad?" Gina asked worried. "I will just cut to the chase…Sam and I are moving to Georgia." Cassie said softly. "What is making you move?" Drake asked. "You can not leave us!" Mason interrupted. "Hey champ, please go check on your sister!" Drake demanded. "We are truly sorry but we need this." Sam said softly. "Oh we totally understand, we are sad to see our best friends leave, but if that is what you need so be it." Drake stated. "We are leaving today, we started packing yesterday. The u-haul truck already took our things, so we need to say goodbye for now." Cassie said starting to sob. It was a painful goodbye for everyone, Cassie and Sam were gone. Gina had Cassie contact information, but it would not be the same not seeing their faces everyday._

_ Three months later, Drake finally finished medical school early and was about to get a job. "Drake I need to talk to you." Gina said after putting Ava to bed. "What is it?" Drake asked as he kissed Mason goodnight. "I want to move to Georgia." Gina blurted out. "Why?" Drake asked in shock. "For many reasons, I need my best friends, Ava and Mason need a babysitter, and when Cassie and Sam told us they needed change, well I thought to myself maybe we need change as well." Gina stated. "We would have to sell this house and buy a new one, pull Mason out of school, and find new jobs." Drake pointed out. "So we could handle it, I told you I have high hopes for our future, this could help all of our problems from the past." Gina stated. "Why do you have to be right all the time?" Drake asked. Instead of answering the question, Gina went to call Cassie._

_ Sam and Cassie were so exited about them moving down they looked for houses near by. _

_ Another three months past. And Gina, Drake, Mason, And Ava were all settled in Georgia._

_ Gina and Drake both found jobs, and found Mason a great elementary school to go to, where he could play baseball. _

_ When Mason started at his new school he loved his teacher Mrs. Sims. Mrs. Sims sat Mason to a girl Named Madison. When Mason got seated next to Madison, he had no clue that he just found his sister. _

_ Mason and Madison became great friends, but Gina and Drake did not know about it. When it was teacher open house day, Madison did not show up, because Gina's mother was way to drunk to care. But Gina and Drake would be so happy to learn who their son was friends with. One reason Mason did not tell his parents was because, she was a girl, and obviously Mason was too young for a girl friend. _

_ "So what is your family like?" Madison asked Mason. The reason she asked that question was because Madison had a terrible life, and so she wanted to hear about a kid who has a good life. "I have great parents; they take care of me and Give me a good life. I also have an amazing little sister named Ava. How about you?" Mason explained/asked. "My life sucks, my mom hates me, most of the day she is smoking and drinking. My dad died in front of me, when I was four years old." Madison said almost crying. "I am so sorry." Was all Mason could think to say? Neither Madison nor Mason said another word, they both just returned back to their work._

_ Mason was now seven and Ava was four when Drake had gotten the worst call of his life. _

_ "Mr. Santiago, this is the Florida police department. We found both of your parents dead this morning, there was a fire at their house. I am terribly sorry sir." Drake was so upset that he hung up the phone and threw it across the room. _

_ Gina heard the police officer on the phone. "I am so sorry babe." Gina said softly. Drake wanted to tell Gina that it was ok, but it wasn't. Drake was heart broken over the deaths of his parents, they created and raised him. Instead of talking, Drake broke down crying in Gina's arms._

_ Mason then came running in the door from school. "Are you ok daddy?" Mason asked. "I need to talk to you champ." Drake said softly as he went on. "I am so sorry to tell you this; I love you and your sister so much, but your grandmother, and grandfather died last night." Mason did not answer he just started to weep a little._

_ The next day, they all drove down to Florida for a funeral. When they arrived at the funeral home Drake was surprised to see there were actually a lot of people there. Drake wanted to go up to his parents alone to say goodbye to his parents. "I am so sorry mom and dad that this happened to you. I love you both so very much; you gave me the best life any kid could ever want from their parents. May you both rest in peace." Drake stated sobbing hysterically. Before Gina could go up there a man wearing all black came charging in the door, he wore a mask and he had a shot gun. "Where is Drake Santiago?" The man asked angrily. At first Drake was not going to say anything, until the man became angrier. "Drake Santiago, show your face now, or everyone in this funeral home will be in a coffin!" The man threatened. "I am right here; there is no reason to shoot. How can I assist you?" Drake said/asked with fear. Gina tried to run out the back door with the kids, but the man stopped her. "Nobody leaves!" The man screamed. "Who are you and what do you want?" Drake asked. "Shut up! I am the only one who talks here!" The man yelled next. "Ok." Drake said scared for his life and everyone else's. "The reason I am here is to tell you that I killed your parents but setting that fire, I swear to you if you tell the police that I did this, then I will hunt you down and kill you!" The man threatened. "You have my word and probably everyone here's word. I have the right to know what made you kill my parents." Drake said/asked. "All I will tell you is that I had an old grudge against them from the past, it took me years to find your parents, and when I did I decided to kill them." The man said finally letting everyone leave._

_ Gina and Drake returned home the next day which was Friday. Mason was back in school still having out with his friend, as known as his sister. Even though Mason and Madison looked alike they did not realize it. "Why did you miss school the past two day's?" Madison asked. "My grandma and grandpa were killed." Mason answered back softly. "Oh I am so sorry." Madison said sympathetically. "It is ok, but some man who hated my grandparents set their house on fire. The man who murdered my grandparents showed up at the funeral, he spoke with my dad and told my dad, that if my dad told anyone about the murder that he would kill my father." Mason explained. "Oh my goodness." Was all Madison could think to say. _

_ Ava was now five and in Kindergarten, while Mason was eight in the second grade. "Why do my kid's have to grow up so fast?" Gina asked Drake. "So they can take care of you and I soon." Drake teased. There was then a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Ava asked. "It is Cassie." Cassie said back. "Hi Mrs. Cassie!" Ava screeched There was a little girl with Cassie probably around Mason's age. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. Gina then came to the door. "Hello Gina, I would like you to meet my adopted daughter!" Cassie said cheerfully. "Oh my, this is so exciting, I am so happy for you and Sam!" Gina screeched as she went on. "What is your name sweetie?" Gina asked the little Girl. "Um, I am eight and my name is Lyssa." Lyssa said softly. "Oh well it is very nice to meet you Lyssa." Gina said kindly. Even though Mason was a little kid and so was Lyssa, Mason sort of thought Lyssa was pretty._

_ The next day of school Madison did not show up. When Madison did not show up to school it kind of worried Mason because of how crazy Madison's mother was._

_ "Let me out of here!" Madison screamed. "No you little brat. This is what you get for trying to run away!" Gina's mother screamed at Madison slapping her. Madison tried to run away, so Gina's mother tied her hands behind her back with rope, and then locked Madison in the closet. _

_ The next day Gina's mother finally let Madison out of the closet, gave her food, and sent her off to school._

_ Madison saw Mason and knew he was going to ask questions, about why she was not in school. "Oh y god what did your mother do to you Madison?" Mason said in shock after seeing the rope burns on Madison's wrists. "I tried running away, so my mother locked me in the closet yesterday." Madison explained. "You need to get away from her!" Mason demanded. "I can't, see what happened when I tried to run away. I am surprised my mother actually let me out of that closet." Madison pointed out. "Listen Madison, I know we pretty much just met, but I care for you like a sister, I care how your life is and I want you to change that, I know you say you can not change your life, but I believe you can!" Mason said with much pride._

_Chapter 13: Let me help you_

"_I truly appreciate you trying to help me, but I would be deceased before I could escape." Madison explained. "Can you even let me try to help you?" Madison asked. "I can not let you risk your life at only eight years old for me. My mother is a very strong woman and she will hurt you." Madison said back. Mason did not care, he wanted to help his best friend. _

_ Before school was over Mason called his parents to tell them he was staying after school but instead of staying at school like he said he was doing, Mason decided to follow Madison home. Mason was surprised to see that Madison walked to and from school everyday, because it was 15 minutes away driving. "That is probably why Madison is so skinny." Mason thought to himself. _

_ Madison then saw him. "Mason I told you not to help me!" Madison yelled a little agitated. "I have a mind of my own, so I am helping you with your say or not." Madison said back. "I will see you at school tomorrow, Mason please leave me alone right now!" Madison demanded running down the street. Mason listened and went home. He was wondering to himself if Madison was Mad at him for trying to help her. But Mason would soon find out in class tomorrow._

_ When Mason arrived home his mother smothered him in her arms. "You never do that again young man!" Gina said firmly. "Do what?" Mason asked. "Tell me you are staying after school and then walk home alone." Gina explained. "I am sorry, I just wanted some alone time." Mason said back._

_ When Madison arrived home to her house her mother was so drunk and pissed off. Madison was just going to go to her room, but when she was walking up the stairs she ran into her mother. "What took you so long to come home?" Gina's mother asked rudely. "I come home at this time everyday mom!" Madison argued. "You are a liar!" Gina's mother screamed as she pushed Madison into her room, Madison fell down the stairs. "Ow!" Madison wept. "Shut up you little worthless brat!" Gina's mother screamed leaving Madison in agony on the stairs. "I hate you mom!" Madison screamed._

_ The next day at school Madison wore long sleeves and long pants to cover her bruises. "Hey mason." Madison said softly. "Hey Madison how are you?" Mason asked. "Ok…I guess." Madison said starting to weep. "What did your mother do to you?" Mason asked worried. "She pushed me down the stairs, and called me a worthless brat." Madison said softly. "You are not worthless, you are an amazing person." Mason said kindly._

_ When Mason went to sleep that night the ghost had returned. "Hello Mason." The ghost said. "What do you want?" Mason asked. "I need to tell you that there is something missing in your life." The ghost said. "What do you mean, I have a great life, I have amazing parents, an amazing dog, a adorable little sister, and such good hearted friends." Mason stated. "I can help you if you listen to me." The ghost said next. "I am not listening to a psychotic ghost…now leave!" Mason demanded. "Suit yourself, but I am telling you to let me help you find that missing piece in your life." The ghost stated. "Leave forever!" Mason screamed. Gina then came running in the room. "What were you screaming about?" Gina asked. "I saw the ghost again." Mason said in a whisper. "What did he say to you?" Gina asked next. "He said that he could help me find a missing piece in my life." Mason explained. "What could be missing?" Gina asked lying. "I do not know mom, is there something that you and dad are not telling me?" Mason asked suspiciously. "No babe, I would never keep anything from you." Gina lied again. As much as Gina wanted to tell Mason about Madison, she couldn't._

_ The next day of school Mason told Madison everything, about how all of these years he has seen ghosts, and what had happened lat night. "What do you think the ghost meant by what he said last night?" Madison asked. "I do not know, and it is really driving me buggy." Manson answered back. "Do not let it drive you berserk, you told me it was your late grandfather who was the ghost, well since you said he sort of hates your parents, he is probably trying to put bad thoughts in your mind." Madison suggested. _

_ Gina's mother then showed up to the school in a masked face. "Hey Madison time to go home, I am taking you out early today." Gina's mother said. "Ok mom, bye Mason." Madison said quickly. "Why are you friends with him? Gina's mother asked. "Because she can!" Mason yelled. "Excuse me sir?" Gina's mother asked angrily. "You heard me; you have to leave Madison alone!" Mason yelled next. "You do not tell me what to do Mason! Let's go Madison!" Gina's mother demanded. Madison followed her without hesitation. _

_ "How can you let him talk to me that way?" Gina's mother asked angrily. "I did not tell him to say anything mom, he took it upon himself to do it, and that was very nice of him." Madison answered back. "No it was rude and uncalled for!" Gina's mother screamed. "Whatever mom, he is my friend and there is not one thing you could do about it!" Madison yelled back. "You little brat, I should have left you with your birthmother!" Gina's mother shouted not realizing what she had just said. "What do you mean?" Madison asked curiously. "Never mind." Gina's mother said. "No mom, now I want to know!" Madison demanded. "I guess I would have had to tell you sooner or later, when you were an infant I tried to kidnap your twin brother, but your father Jerry kidnapped you instead, as you could see that was a mistake!" Gina's mother explained rudely. "So my whole life was just one big lie right? Who is my real parent's who my brother is? Just tell me about my real life!" Madison asked/demanded. "Your worthless parents are my daughter Gina Santiago and her husband Drake Santiago. Your brother is your friend I saw from school today who was very rude to me." Gina's mother explained. "Mason is my brother?" Madison asked. "Yes, I did not realize who you were friends with until I saw Mason today. You can not say anything to Mason, because he will tell his parents, and then I will be sent to jail!" Gina's mother explained/demanded. Madison then ran to her room and broke down crying. Her whole life was a lie. She really wanted to meet her birth parents, and tell Mason everything._

_ The next day in school Madison felt awkward talking to Mason, now that she knew that he was her brother. "Hey." Mason said. "Hey how are you?" Madison asked as calmly as she could. "Ok, did I get you in trouble yesterday?" Mason asked worried. "Not to bad my mom just yelled a bit, and I fought back." Madison explained. "Oh well you should still get some help, and get away from your mom." Mason said. "I can't" Madison said back. "You could try and I will help you." Mason said kindly. Madison was quiet for a moment. Madison finally realized that if she tells Mason everything that she could finally get away from Gina's mother. "You do not get it Mason!" Madison said firmly. "Get what?" Mason asked back. "You do not know my life, and what I go through." Madison blurted out next. "Help me understand." Mason demanded. "You want to understand my life. I found out yesterday that I was kidnapped when I was very young from Gina and Drake Santiago, I am your sister!" When Madison said those words, Mason had a confused look upon his face._

_Chapter 14: Complicated past to the future_

_ "What do you mean?" Mason asked confused. "You told me the ghost told you that there was something missing in your life, maybe I am that something?" Madison asked. "Are you definitely sure that you are my sister?" Mason asked. "Yes, by what my mother told me, she is actually my grandmother." Madison answered back. "Well I am going to talk to my parents tonight, and we will get you out of that god forsaken house." Mason explained. "My mother told me not to tell you though because she will be arrested." Madison said. "Who cares, that woman deserves to be locked up if she is telling the truth. And stop calling her your mother." Mason demanded._

_ When Mason arrived home from school he sat his parents on the couch to talk. "Mom and dad, I need to talk to you about one of my friends at school." Mason explained. "Ok." Gina and Drake both answered back worried. "She gets abused by her mother physically and mentally, I keep telling her she has to get out of her house, and now she has a chance." Mason said. "Ok so why are you talking to us about her?" Drake asked. "Because, I think you may know her." Mason blurted out. "Her name is Madison, and she was kidnapped by your mother mom when she was a baby." Mason explained. _

_ Gina and Drake were speechless. "So do I have another sister?" Mason asked anxiously. "Yes, we did not want to tell you until we though you were ready, but champ yes you have found your sister, who was kidnapped when you and her were babies." Drake said in shock. "So my whole life I had something missing? Why did you lie to me?" Mason asked. "We were waiting until you were ready to grasp everything." Gina explained. "Whatever, let's just get the police, and get the only thing that is important right now." Mason said harshly. "Hey champ we apologized. You will understand why we waiting when you grow older." Drake said. "Hey I am not mad; I just want Madison living with us." Mason said. "We really want Madison living with us, and we are going to throw my berserk mother in jail." Gina stated. _

_ As Gina was on the phone with the police, Madison was at home wondering how Gina and Drake took the news. "You did not say anything to you friend Mason today did you?" Gina's mother asked. "No of course not mommy, even though I always say that I hate you, I do not, I love you." Madison lied. "I am so sorry I hurt you sometimes." Gina's mother said. "It is ok." Madison said sarcastically._

_ The police arrived an hour later. "Anybody home, this is the Georgia police department, let us in." A police officer demanded. "You told you little brat!" Gina's mother yelled punching Madison in the face with so much force. Gina's mother then tried running out the back door, Madison opened the front door so the police officer could chase her. "Put your hand behind her back!" The detective demanded, throwing Gina's mother to the ground. The police officer read Gina's mother her Miranda rights and took her off to prison._

_ Madison and the police officer then arrived at the police station. "Madison!" Mason screamed with joy. Gina started balling with joy. The police had to do a DNA test on Madison just to make sure. "The DNA matches 100 percent, so you are all free to go home." The police officer said._

_ When they all arrived home Gina and Drake wanted to have a long conversation with Madison about the past eight years. "What did m y mother do to you sweetie?" Gina asked nervously. "At first she was a good person, but then she started to get nasty when she started to smoke and drink. Jerry then threatened to leave and take me with him, so your mother killed him right in front of me, the only father I thought I had. A couple of day's ago when your mother picked me up at school that was when she realized who I was friends with, Mason stuck up for me to your mother, and that is when she told me everything I needed to know." Madison explained. "We looked for you everyday even though you were right in front of us." Drake stated. "It is ok dad, I feel love for you guy's even though I just met you again." Madison explained. _

_ Even though Gina's mother was in jail, Gina and Drake decided to file a restraining order on her. Madison was still going to go to the same school with Mason._

_ Two day's later there was a knock at the door, it was the police. "How may I help you officer?" Drake asked. "I am taking your kinds under police custody; you and your wife are both under arrest." The police officer said firmly. "Why?" Drake and Gina were wondering. _

_Chapter 15: Innocent until proven guilty_

"_What did we do?" Drake asked. "You are suspects of the murder of Jerry Collander." The police officer said handcuffing Gina, and Drake. "Do not worry kids every thing is going to be ok, remain calm." Gina said,_

_ When Gina and Drake arrived at the police station, Gina and Drake were put in an interrogation room. _

_ "I swear to you sir, we had nothing to do with the murder of that man." Gina said nervously. "Mrs. Kyle's claims that you and your husband, came to her house and murdered Jerry." The police officer stated. "She is psychotic, if you do not believe us; I know my daughter who we just found will testify." Drake said. The police officer then brought Madison in the room. "You have my kids here?" Gina asked. "Yes we will not send them to a foster care, until we find out the truth." The police officer explained. Madison agreed to testify by telling the whole story. _

_ It was court day and everyone was so nervous. "All rise the court is now in session." The bailiff demanded as he went on. "The honorable Judge Harrison is here today. The people verses Gina Santiago and Drake Santiago with the murder in the first degree." The bailiff said next. "Who do you call to the stand Mrs. Tracy?" The Judge asked the lawyer. "The people call Madison Santiago to the stand." The lawyer answered back. "Madison Santiago, do you promise to say the truth ,the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff asked next. "I swear." Madison said quietly sitting down. "What happened the night you saw Mr. Collander being murdered?" The defensive attorney asked. "I was sitting in my room, and I heard Jerry and my fake mother yelling. I ran down stairs because Jerry and I were going to leave my fake mother. Right as we were about to leave my fake mother gutted Jerry like a fish, killing him." Madison explained._

_ The court went on for a while until the Jury came up with a verdict. "How do you find Gina and Drake Santiago?" The Judge asked the Jury. "Not guilty your honor._

_ Gina and Drake were free to go home, but they wanted to sit through Gina's mothers trial._

_ Obviously Gina's mother was guilty for kidnapping twice, and murder, She was going to be in prison for the rest of her life. Gina decided she had some words to say to her mother._

_ "Mom, I can not finally talk to you where you belong." Gina said harshly. "Shut up and leave me alone." Gina's mother said back. "I came to say goodbye, and have fun rotting in this prison cell for the rest of your god forsaken life." Gina said harshly next, going home with no regrets._

_ Gina and Drake Sure did have a complicated life , but heir life was just what they wanted it to be._

_Epilogue_

_ Gina and Drake are getting older now, they are in their fifties and could not be any happier. They love each other to death. Mason, Madison, and Ava all had wonderful futures with their own families. All three children got married on the date of January 29__th__. All of the Santiago's would never say that they regret their complicated life. _

94


End file.
